


Le journal d'un condamné à mort.

by YukiTanaka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiTanaka/pseuds/YukiTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je m'appelle John Watson. Je suis un ancien médecin militaire revenu d'Afghanistan après une blessure à l'épaule. Cheveux blonds, un mètre soixante-trois, droitier, yeux bleus. Vous voyez, rien de vraiment très original. Pourtant, une chose me différencie de vous. Une toute petite chose, mais un rocher dans ma chaussure, un poids sur les épaules. Et me voici, encore trop jeune, à porter ce lourd fardeau. Moi, dans trente jours, je vais mourir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> En réalité, ce texte est le roman que je prépare depuis quelques mois. Simplement, je sèche totalement, alors j'ai décidé de le remettre à jour à la sauce Sherlock. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je ne sais pas réellement dans quoi je m'embarque, mais on verra bien !

** **

 

**Titre** : Le journal d'un condamné à mort.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, ainsi qu'à Satan – alias Steven Moffat – et son bras droit – alias Mark Gatiss -.

**Paring** : JohnLock of course !

**Résumé** : Je m'appelle John Watson. Je suis un ancien médecin militaire revenu d'Afghanistan après une blessure à l'épaule. Cheveux blonds, un mètre soixante-trois, droitier, yeux bleus. Vous voyez, rien de vraiment très original. Pourtant, une chose me différencie de vous. Une toute petite chose, mais un rocher dans ma chaussure, un poids sur les épaules. Et me voici, encore trop jeune, à porter ce lourd fardeau. Moi, dans trente jours, je vais mourir.

**Note** : En réalité, ce texte est le roman que je prépare depuis quelques mois. Simplement, je sèche totalement, alors j'ai décidé de le remettre à jour à la sauce Sherlock. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je ne sais pas réellement dans quoi je m'embarque, mais on verra bien !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Prologue._

Je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui montrent leurs émotions. Je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui pleurent et crient en public. Je ne suis pas de ces gens qui hurlent à la face du monde la haine de leur situation. J'ai un caractère plutôt posé, enjoué, mais rarement dans l'excès. Je suis quelqu'un d'ordinaire, dans un monde ordinaire, plat et trop pauvre. Pauvre de vie, pauvre d'humanité. Je suis un humain dans un monde de monstre, je suis le petit mouton dans une bergerie peuplée de loups.

Je suis comme vous, en soit. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, n'est-ce pas. Alors, certes, commençons. Je ne vous promet pas le meilleur des récits. Je ne vous promet pas une épopée fantastique, pleine d'humour et d'action. Ce ne seront pas des mots plaisants et agréables, ni même un long et heureux voyage dans une Terre étrangère mais pleine de mystère. Je vous promet simplement l'honnêteté. La dureté, et la tristesse. Et même parfois l'espoir. Un ultimatum m'a poussé à sortir mes doigts des gants de l'hiver, pour poser mes ongles sur le clavier glacé. Le printemps sera bientôt là. Alors, il faut que j'écrive. Il faut que vous sachiez. Il faut que j'excrète tout ça de ma tête, pour y noircir des centaines de lignes. Alors je me dois de me présenter à vous.

_Enchanté_.

Je m'appelle John Watson. Je suis un ancien médecin militaire revenu d'Afghanistan après une blessure à l'épaule. Cheveux blonds, un mètre soixante-trois, droitier, yeux bleus. Je me ronge les ongles et je voue un amour inconditionnel pour le thé russe. Vous voyez, rien de vraiment très original. Pourtant, une chose me différencie de vous. Une toute petite chose, mais un rocher dans ma chaussure, un poids sur les épaules. Et me voici, encore trop jeune, à porter ce lourd fardeau.

**Moi, dans trente jours, je vais mourir.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**I.**

 

 

Nous sommes le lendemain de l'annonce. Il pleut ce matin, mais je m'en fiche, vraiment. Rien n'a plus d'importance. C'était hier, et pourtant, cela semble être dans un autre temps. Comme si la réalité s'était déconnecté. On utilise souvent l'expression « le sol s'est dérobé sous mes pieds »,et bien c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais paralysé. Cela me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs de guerre, malheureusement. Le médecin avait le dos vissé dans sa chaise, et le visage grave. Il à passé plus d'un quart d'heure, le regard fixé sur les papiers devant lui, lisant des chiffres que lui seul pouvait comprendre. C'est surtout que je n'avais pas voulu voir ces chiffres. Je sais que j'aurai compris, sinon. Malgré tout, je l'aimais bien, cet homme. Il n'était pas véreux, il ne demandait pas l'argent avant tout, il était souriant. Un grand homme,cheveux poivre et sel, la cinquantaine. Un homme qui respirait la chaleur. Il était simplement professionnel. Un de ces médecin à qui l'on pouvait confier tout ce qui n'allait pas. C'était ce qui m'avait poussé à aller le voir. Une forte fatigue, des maux de têtes incessants, un équilibre précaire, et parfois même, je perdais mes mots. Incapable de former de simples paroles, jusqu'à ce que je respire profondément et reprenne le cours de mes pensées. Et après multiples analyses, j'étais là, face à lui. Il à dit beaucoup de choses, mais je n'en retiens que l'essentiel. Il n'y avait que cela à retenir, à vrai dire.

« _Fibrome dans la zone de l'hypophyse, inopérable, pardon, peu de temps, vraiment désolé, accompagnement, nous ferons tout pour que ce soit confortable._ »

 

Les mots tombent, sonnant comme un marteau dans mon cerveau malade. La fatalité m'englobe si vite que le sol se dérobe un instant, m'enveloppant dans un cocon de terreur. J'ai envie de hurler. De frapper. De m'enfuir en courant et d'oublier. D'aller quelque part où l'on ne me retrouvera pas. Mais je reste fier, l'air grave. Ais-je mal entendu ? Ais-je mal compris ? Non, pas du tout. C'est ainsi. L'annonce tombe. J'ai 39 ans, et dans trente jours, je serai mort. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner quand il me dit que tout sera confortable. Est-ce ainsi que l'on rassure les gens mourants ? Il à tenté de me parler, de me calmer, mais je n'ai rien écouté. Je n'entendais plus rien, sauf le fracas assourdissant de la fatalité. Mais il n'y à rien à faire. Alors je lui serre la main, et rentre chez moi.

 

Je suis un fantôme, déambulant dans les rues vides. Pourtant, elles sont pleines de monde, grouillantes. Londres respire, j'étouffe. Elles sont pleines de bruits, de mouvements, mais me semblent lointaines et froides. Je n'ai plus rien à faire de tout cela. Quelle importance ? Mon corps est encore en vie, certes, mais pour peu de temps. Le sursis est là, comme une épée au dessus de ma tête, prête à frapper à tout instant. Sans doute ne devrais-je pas écrire ces mots. Encore moins au moment le plus douloureux. Mais j'ai besoin qu'il reste une trace de mon existence, quelque part. L'humain ne vit-il pas que pour cela ? Laisser une trace, même infime, de son passage sur Terre ? Pour ne pas être oublié. On veut tous penser que ce que l'on fait marque les autres de manière à ce qu'il nous oublie pas. Et penser que l'on est inutile entraîne toujours ce petit pincement au cœur. Celui qui fait que l'on se sent seul et pauvre de tout. Alors me voilà, un thé perdu entre cinq de mes doigts, l'espoir dans les autres. Il me reste trente longues journées à vivre, et j'ai bien l'intention d'y consigner chaque journées entre ces lignes. Après tout, je suis un bloggeur. Et ma psychanalyste m'avait toujours encouragé à écrire. Alors certes, écrivons. Tout. Sans concessions. C'est assez contradictoire, et pourtant, c'est la pure vérité. Je préfère me dire qu'il me reste du temps à vivre, plutôt que d'admettre qu'une fois ce temps imparti, je quitterai cette vie. C'est tellement plus facile à accepter ainsi. Je vais tenter d'avoir de l'espoir. D'y croire aussi fort que je le pourrai. Pas pour moi, bien sur.

 

Moi je n'ai plus foi en rien. Et puis, ça ne sera pas facile, de consigner tout cela en vidéo, ou en photo. Parce que dans deux semaines je perdrai l'usage de la parole. Je serai prisonnier de mon propre corps. Enfermé dans une cage dorée, privé d'un de mes sens les plus utiles. L'humain ne se caractérise que par son besoin et sa capacité à communiquer. Alors à partir de maintenant, je ne serai plus Humain. Je serai le Sursis. Mais je communiquerai. Aussi longtemps que j'en serai capable. Avant que mes doigts ne soient privés de leur encre, avant que mon cerveau m'empêche d'être une personne à part entière. J'opte ainsi pour l'écriture. C'est tellement plus facile, de cracher sa douleur derrière un écran. Personne n'est là pour observer. Personne n'est là pour comprendre. Ils n'auront qu'à lire. Si quelqu'un trouve un jour ces lignes, bien sur. Ce cahier restera caché aussi longtemps que possible. Personne ne devrai jamais avoir à lire les dernières lignes d'un condamné à mort. On dit souvent que la première journée est la plus dure. Que l'acceptation n'est rien d'autre qu'un long chemin sinueux dans lequel il faut s'engouffrer les yeux fermés et l'arme au poing. Pourtant, je n'ai cessé de pleurer depuis que mes pieds fatigués ont foulés le sol du 211b Baker Street. Bien sur, je me cache de mon colocataire, qui n'est pas là pour le moment. C'est donc parfait pour expulser toute cette douleur. Tout semble avoir un goût différent. Mes yeux océans balayent le salon comme si c'était la première fois. Le four n'a pas bougé, les carreaux des fenêtres sont toujours aussi sales. Même la poêle de ce midi traîne encore dans l'évier. Sans doute reste-il encore au fond des morceaux de viande séché et rassi. Je cherche dans la possession matérielle une trace que tout cela n'est que pure folie. Que je vais me réveiller. Ce n'est qu'un vilain cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Le silence m'assourdit un instant. Non, je suis parfaitement réveillé. Il est 15h. Si tôt. La seule chose à faire, maintenant, c'est d'accepter. Alors je me fais un thé, en bon Anglais que je suis, et m'assois quelque part, recroquevillé sur moi-même, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Je vous aurait bien dit que si la vie devait ressembler à cela, je n'en voulais pas. Mais c'est d'un égoïsme déplaisant. Et de quoi je me plains ? J'ai vécu, n'est-ce pas le principal ?  
 _Mon Dieu_.   
Regardez-ça. Je parle comme si tout était déjà fini. Il me reste une tonne de choses à faire. Je ne contacterai pas ma famille. Je ne leur ferai pas l'affront de leur empanacher cette nouvelle, la laisser au pied de leur porte, et les regarder brûler de l'intérieur. Harry pleurerai si fort. Maman mourrai de douleur. Je ne peux pas leur laisser cela. C'est une chose que je dois affronter seul. C'est une chose que nous devons tous affronter seul. Car c'est ainsi que nous mourrons, après tout. Seul.

 

 

Nous n'emportons personne dans notre sillage, il y à peut-être juste, parfois, une main tendue pour nous délivrer de la douleur, le moment venu de partir et s'effacer. Je devrai peut-être le prévenir, lui. En réalité, je sais déjà ce qui va être dit. Car c'est une chose que vous et moi avons déjà dit des millions de fois. Je suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances. Ça va aller ? Comment vas-tu faire ? Et ton travail ? On ne peut rien changer ? C'est définitif ? C'est terrible ! Que de choses insignifiantes. Les mots ne sont que des vils traîtres, là, posés entre vos deux yeux, prêts à rassurer. Les gens ne se doutent-ils pas de l'inutilité de ces mots ? Un mot, une parole, un geste, rien de tout cela ne délivre du poids d'une mort certaine, rien du tout. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains, lentement, je tape des chiffres sur l'écran tactile, les mains tremblante, et laisse la sonnerie me briser les tympans. Ce que je m'apprête à faire est sûrement la chose la plus dure au monde. Annoncer à quelqu'un irréductibilité de ma condition, sans l'avoir préalablement accepté moi-même. La sonnerie cesse, une voix m'interpelle. Sa voix.

« **\- Sherlock ? Rentres à la maison s'il te plaît, j'ai eu mes résultats d'analyses. Je dois te parler. Maintenant.** »

Son silence me réponds, je sais qu'il à compris. Et puis il raccroche.

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

 

**II.**

 

 

Second jour.

Il n'est pas facile de faire l'introspection de sa propre vie. Revenir sur des faits aussi divers que futiles est un exercice des plus compliqué. Pourtant, quand la mort vous prends à la gorge et que l'heure est venue de laisser la scène libre, il faut néanmoins se pencher sur ce qui à été fait. Éteindre les projecteurs, et reprendre son script pour y relire chaque lignes, tenter d'en apprendre plus, et finalement tout brûler dans une poubelle. C'est triste, pourtant, c'est la réalité. Le script de ma vie s'étale devant mes paupières closes. Sherlock et moi nous sommes rencontrés de manière tout à fait fortuite, grâce à Mike. Oh, Mike. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Cette histoire à révolutionné ma vie d'une manière que je n'aurai jamais imaginé, tout simplement parce que il était là, et sera là jusqu'à la fin. Je le sais. Il est ainsi. Même si aux yeux des autres, il n'est que le fou, que le sociopathe, que le psychopathe, pour moi, je sais que c'est bien plus que cela. Il est l'ami, l'amant. L'amoureux. J'étais venu voir mon vieil ami. Un café, quelques mots échangés. J'avoue avoir été un peu cru avec lui, au début. Sans doute les restes de l'Afghanistan qui planaient au dessus de ma tête, sombre nuage de terreur et de cauchemars. Il m'a amené dans cette pièce, cette pièce où m'attendait le reste de ma vie. J'ai tout de suite senti que ça collait entre nous, même s'il m'avait désappointé dès ses premiers mots. J'avoue avoir eu un rire intérieur, lorsque qu'il avait parlé à Molly. Cette pauvre femme. Si elle savait. Il faudra que je lui en parle, à elle aussi.

 

Car si quelqu'un devait faire mon autopsie, cela ne pourrait être qu'elle. Sherlock Holmes. Lui et moi étions devenus un peu plus que des amis il y à deux ans de cela. Depuis quelques jours, nous nous regardions fixement, ne ratant pas une seule occasion de nous toucher, de nous explorer. Et puis cela avait fini par me ronger. J'avais demandé des explications. Que se passait-il entre lui et moi ? Il m'avait tout simplement répondu que nous étions un couple. Simple, clair, concis. Sherlock, en soit. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, je ne lui avait jamais dit non plus. De quoi avions nous besoin de plus ? De rien, simplement l'un de l'autre. Et puis ses yeux, mon dieu, ses yeux. Je suis sure que même aujourd'hui, Sherlock, tu n'as pas la moindre idée du pouvoir qu'ils ont sur moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ils sont bleus ou gris, ou parfois même noir ou verts, je sais juste que je peux parfois y apercevoir le futur. Notre futur ensemble. Je sais que si je me concentre, je peux y déchiffrer les bribes de tout l'amour dont tu es capable, les promesses que tu n'as pas encore dites. Tu ne les dira jamais, tu es ainsi. Mais ça me va. Je sais, c'est profondément stupide, ce ne sont que deux orbes azurée, mais pourtant, elles sont comme un radeau qui me raccroche à l'océan de nos sentiments. C'est une histoire qui à commencé comme une autre, mais je sais que ma perte rendra notre épopée différente. Ah, pardon, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas que je parle ainsi de toi. Pourtant, tu sais, je pense que j'ai besoin de te coucher sur les lignes. Tu sais, pour penser à toi jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Je sais que je n'aurai pas besoin de cela pour t'avoir dans mes pensées jour et nuit, mais j'en ressens l'étrange besoin. Tu es l'âme sœur que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, il est donc logique que tu sois ici, avec moi, encré sur ses pages. Ce matin, en me réveillant, le mal de tête est si fort que je supporte à peine la lumière.

 

Le médecin m'avait prévenu, et infiltrer quelques médicaments puissants dans mon organisme me semble vital. Rapidement, la douleur passe, et je me retourne, observant son corps endormi entre les draps froissés. Je suis étonnée qu'il ait seulement pu dormir après que je lui ai annoncé ce qu'il se passait. Il n'a pas versé la moindre larme, bien sur, mais j'ai senti qu'au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas y croire. Lui, il en est encore à l'étape du déni. Toute la journée, il refuse le sujet, évite de me regarder dans les yeux, et éteint la télé dès qu'une quelconque diatribe médicale y est entendu. Je suis un peu désemparé, je ne sais pas comment calmer la panique grandissante qui semble le dévorer de l'intérieur. Mais je comprends, et je patiente. C'est comme un feu qui le ronge. Il ne sais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Je peux facilement me mettre à sa place, et ce doit être affreux. De voir son compagnon vivant, mais absent à la fois. Lui qui n'a jamais été très porté sur les conventions sociales, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Non pas que je l'ai su un jour. Mais il doit être totalement perdu dans les limbes d'une panique qu'il ne peut gérer. Ah, oui, nous sommes fiancés. Ce fut une demande des plus banale. Une soirée au restaurant, nous étions tous les deux sur notre trente-et-un. Lui, un de ses superbes costume très cher. Moi, en chemise, pour une fois, abandonnant mes immondes pulls qu'il détestait tant. Moi qui n'ai jamais supporté les surprises, j'avoue qu'il m'avait bien eu, ce soir là.   
« _Quelque chose à te dire, pas facile, nerveux, tu es beau, veux-tu... ?_ »   
C'est en quelque sorte ce qu'il s'est dit. Comment refuser ? J'ai évidemment dit oui. Et cela fait maintenant plus de six mois que nous étions un peu plus qu'un couple, un peu moins que des gens mariés. Je crois que j'ai le cœur brisé, en y pensant. Les morceaux sont multiples, explosent en tout points, comme une myriade d'étoiles, et répandent leur poison entre mes veines, mais sûrement dans les siennes aussi. Nous avions planifiés tant de choses, tant de choses qui n'aboutiront jamais. Une vie à deux, un bonheur conjugal, des enquêtes à deux. Tout cela ? Avorté. Y pense-t-il ? Je sais que oui. Il pense toujours à tout. Il remarque tout, analyse tout. Je sais qu'il à peur, même s'il ne dit rien. Après tout, il est Sherlock Holmes, le seul et unique détective consultant au monde. Pourquoi montrerait-il ses émotions ? Je ne lui en veut pas, car il n'a jamais été ainsi. Il n'y a que pendant nos moments d'intimité, qu'il exprime. Il est très vocal, ce qui m'a surpris en premier lieu. Toujours à vouloir en savoir plus. Toujours à vouloir tout apprendre, tout connaître par cœur.   
_Mon Dieu_.

 

Sherlock. Mon Sherlock. Ne sois jamais seul. Si un jour tu lis ces lignes, je t'en conjure. Ne sois jamais seul. Sans prévenir mon petit ami de détective, j'ai mis Lestrade au courant. Je lui ai supplié d'être là, le moment venu. Il a accepté, soupirant de l'autre côté du téléphone. La ville gronde de l'autre côté des carreaux. Londres est en ébullition. Pourtant, je n'ai pas voulu quitter l'appartement. Il me faudra pourtant quitter mon travail.Puis retirer mon chapeau, sourire une dernière fois au public, et me retirer dans les coulisses, pour souffler. Ça ne sera pas facile. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Ni pour personne. Pourtant, nous faisons comme si de rien était. Sherlock réussis bien mieux que moi à jouer le jeu. Dès qu'il en ressens le besoin, il se retire dans son Palais Mental, et n'en sors pas. Parfois pendant des heures. Je me sens obligé de m'occuper de lui. Pourtant, j'aurai voulu qu'il s'occupe de moi, aussi un peu. Ne suis-je pas celui qui en à le plus besoin ? Pourtant, je suis fort. Il est fragile. Il à besoin de moi, tout comme j'ai besoin de lui. Cette journée est un peu particulière. Je déambule dès mon réveil, absent, comme dans une autre réalité. Une partie de moi tend à croire que j'ai rêvé tout cela, et que cette nuit de sommeil, bien que très peu réparatrice, m'aura arraché à cette triste réalité. Pourtant, rien n'a changé. Les papiers d'hôpitaux trônent toujours dans le salon. Mon crâne endolori est toujours là. Pourtant, je sens que quelque chose à changé. Une tasse de thé m'attends ce matin sur la table basse. Les morceaux de corps divers ont désertés le frigo, et le ménage semble même avoir été fait. Serais-ce une odeur d'œufs brouillés que je sens envahir l'appartement ? Je ne savais même pas que Sherlock savait cuisiner. Soudain, je réalise avec fracas. Sherlock range tout, organise. Il prépare mon départ. Comment est-ce possible, de sentir son cœur lentement se déchirer en soi ? La balle dans mon épaule m'avait fait moins mal que de réaliser cela.

 

La guerre m'avait moins blessé. Comment gère-t-on ce genre de choses ? Que fait-on quand même nos proches se préparent à notre départ ? Que faire, quand tout semble irrémédiable, quand tout déboule, quand on fonce dans le mur, et que la pédale de frein semble s'être volatilisé que fait quand on accélère, prêt à l'impact ? Sherlock remarque mon trouble, et s'approche. Même sa façon de marcher parle : « _je viens vite jusqu'à toi, parce qu'il arrivera, bientôt, ce jour où je ne serai plus vers qui marcher_ ». Je me brise en mille morceaux.

« **\- John ? Tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?** »

Je ne peux rien répondre, juste le fixer. Mes yeux océans se remplissent de vague, et l'écume déborde. Je reste silencieux, laissant l'eau dévaler mes joues, pour mourir au creux de ma gorge. Et je vois les rouages de son esprit se mettre en place, et il se met à penser. À me lire. Comme si j'étais un espèce de livre humain. Il me lit. Et un tendre sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. N'importe qui aurait pu dire ça. Mais moi, moi, je vois la tristesse entre ses lèvres. Je dois derrière le masque, je vois la détresse profonde. Il comprends bien sur ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, il l'a toujours compris. C'est une chose que je préfère, chez lui. Pas besoin de grands discours, de hurler, de parler, de disputes. Un regard. Un simple regard, et il sait si il fait bien, ou mal.

« **\- Je t'aime.** »

Sherlock m'achève de ses mots. Je pourrai être à terre, il pourrai me harceler de coups de haches, que ce serai moins terrible. Que faire à part me jeter contre lui et pleurer tout mon soul ? Rien. Alors il m'enlace, et me laisse faire. C'est la première fois qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime, et probablement la dernière. Je ne peux pas lui répondre, ma voix se coince dan ma gorge. Je suis incapable de parler. C'est comme si l'on m'étouffait. L'air semble avoir déserté la pièce, mes poumons se vident et je chancelle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

 

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

**III.**

 

 

Troisième journée.

Souvenez-vous de moi comme de quelqu'un qui aura essayé. Qui aura lutté bec et ongles pour se lever le matin et continuer à vivre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, même une demi-vie. Souvenez-vous de moi comme d'un homme comme tout le monde, à qui il est arrivé quelque chose d'incongru. Ce matin, je me sens bizarre. Quelque chose flotte dans l'air, d'immatériel, et qui me colle des frissons dans le dos. Totalement inexplicable. Mais au moins, pas de mal de tête à vous faire manger la poussière. Ce matin, je suis capable de me tenir sur mes jambes.

« **\- Allons acheter des meubles, c'est pas le moment, je sais, j'ai envie d'une commode.** »

C'est un peu comme ça que cette troisième journée commence. Sherlock parle un peu trop fort, où c'est juste moi qui a mal à la tête. Je sais juste que le son de sa voix m'irrite profondément ce matin. Et cette proposition. Est-il sérieux ? Vraiment ? Aller acheter des meubles ? À ce moment, je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il voulait sans doute extérioriser. Après tout, comment faisait un sociopathe pour sortir de sa tête tous ces sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Il faisait n'importe quoi. Sherlock n'était pas si différent des autres humains. Il paniquait. C'était tellement évident. Sherlock est un idiot, mais c'est ainsi que je l'aimais, en fin de compte.

« **\- Je sais que tu as besoin de sortir d'ici**. »

Ses mots m'ont convaincu, mais il gagne toujours : je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, nous nous étions rendus dans le magasin de meuble le plus cher de Londres. C'était tout Sherlock, une vraie drama-queen. Mais il avait raison, comme toujours. Fichu détective, fichu esprit trop brillant. Sortir me faisait du bien. Emplir mes poumons de la pollution de la ville me faisait du bien. J'avais toujours cette impression étrange qui flottait tout autour de moi, mais les nuages et le soleil naissant apaisaient tout cela. Ça faisait du bien, de s'aérer la tête. Pourtant, quelque chose me dérangeait. Mon fiancé refusait de lâcher ma main. Il me suivait absolument partout, comme un gentil petit chien, ses yeux frétillant dès que je lui adressais la parole. Mais que se passait-il encore dans sa drôle de de grosse tête ? Alors que nous rentrons dans le magasin, la colère gronde dans mon pauvre petit corps. Je ne veux pas être ici. Je veux être nul part, plutôt qu'ici. J'aurai voulu passer mon temps à m'apitoyer sur son sort, et avoir, pour une fois, juste pour une seule fois, un petit ami normal, qui prendrait soin de son fiancé au seuil de la mort. Il le sait pourtant, que je suis sur le palier. Que la porte s'ouvre lentement, et que bientôt, je devrais la franchir, pour ne jamais revenir. Mais il semble se ficher totalement de ce voyage sans retour. Au contraire, il agit de façon tout à fait naturelle. Comment fait-il ? Je suis rongé entre l'envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, et de lui demander comment il fait. C'est vrai.

 

Moi je n'ai pas pu dormir avec lui cette nuit, car la plupart de mes songes sont secoués d'incontrôlables sanglots, et d'insultes contre ma condition. J'ai besoin d'un geste. D'une parole. Je sais que cela ne changera absolument rien, mais j'en ai besoin, de sa part, qu'il me montre qu'il est Humain, en fin de compte. Sinon, à qui pourra-t-il le montrer ? Ça ne sera pas quand je serais parti que je pourrais enfin apprécier toute la profondeur de son amour. Je serai Mort. Impossible d'apprécier quoi que ce soit, six pieds sous terre. J'ai besoin de trouver un moyen pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Sa perception est certes différente de la mienne, mais, merde, je suis en train de mourir. Je commence tout juste à accepter, j'aurais bien besoin qu'il en soit de même de son côté. Ou au moins, qu'il accepte enfin d'en parler. Déterminé à lui en parler, je m'approche de lui, et saisit son épaule. Mais sa réaction est étrange. Sans même un regard pour moi, Sherlock repousse ma main d'un coup de bras, et se concentre sur une commode. Je ne l'avais jamais vu trouver une satisfaction dans la possession personnelle. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Mon inquiétude doit se lire sur mon visage, parce qu'il soupire, et parle, enfin.

« **\- John, je n'ai ni envie, ni besoin d'en parler, contrairement à toi, visiblement. Mais ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais partir demain.** »

Une rage sans nom s'empare de moi. Mon sang commence à bouillir entre mes veines. J'ai envie de frapper Sherlock. De l'étaler sur le sol pour m'avoir amené dans ce lieu stupide, pour ne pas acheter le moindre stupide meuble, mais quel crétin! J'ai des envies de meurtres à cet instant précis. Je sens que Sherlock comprend, qu'il l'a vu dans mon regard, parce qu'il m'abandonne soudainement, et quitte le magasin. Il me laisse à terre, et s'en va. Mais quand je tente de me relever, mes jambes me clouent au sol.

 

Une panique soudaine m'englobe, et la tête me tourne. Est-ce que ça commence ? Déjà ? Oh, non, pas déjà, ça ne se peut pas. Est-ce que ça irait si vite ? Soudainement, deux mots raisonnent dans ma tête, et rebondissent dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Trente jours. Il est donc normal que tout aille trop vite. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Sherlock est de nouveau à mes côtés, et m'aide à me déplacer. Seulement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose semble fouiller dans mes entrailles, et je vire au blanc. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, puisque ce trouble ne semble même pas venir d'une nausée. Non je me sens juste... léger. J'ai la sensation de flotter, d'être pris d'une énorme fatigue. Oh, oui, laissez-moi me reposer, laissez-moi ici, sur le sol, là où je finirais un jour ou l'autre. Mais Sherlock ne me lâche pas, et me parle, me garde éveillé jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Il me donne même une gifle. Je me promets intérieurement de la lui rendre. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Probablement parce que j'étais inconscient tout le reste de la soirée. Je n'ai ré-ouvert mes yeux que vers 22h, totalement secoué de tremblements, et, un instant, ne reconnaissant même pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Pourtant, c'était chez moi. Mon appartement. Ma maison. Mon refuge.   
_Mon Dieu_.   
Cela progressait beaucoup trop vite. Je me réveille donc, totalement perdu dans un océan de sensations étranges. Ma tête tourne. Le bout de mes doigts fourmille. Mes jambes refusent de bouger, mais ne me semblent pas endormies. Il reste donc un peu d'espoir. Si l'espoir est bien sûr encore permis. Pourtant, je relève les yeux, et distingue Sherlock dans la confusion. Il me fixe. Et immédiatement, je sens l'océan cesser de se déchaîner, je sens le radeau qu'il est me rattacher à la réalité. Je respire lentement, et me calme. Ses yeux me crient « _tout va bien, John, je suis là_ ». Ma colère de cette après-midi s'envole, et je vois dans l'appartement la commode qu'il fixait tant, quelques heures plus tôt.

« **\- Tu l'a acheté ?**  
 **\- Ils nous l'ont livrée pendant que tu te reposais,** réponds Sherlock **.**  
 **\- Pourquoi avoir acheté une commode ? Nous n'en avons pas besoin !** »

Il garde le silence un moment, puis se lève, et tourne autour du morceau de bois, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Son regard se fait triste, et évite le mien. Je ne comprends pas, une fois de plus, ce qui se trame dans sa drôle de cervelle.

« - **Je voulais un endroit où entreposer tous nos souvenirs**. »

Je m'effondre une nouvelle fois. C'est trop dur. Trop dur à entendre, trop dur à observer. Sherlock ressemble à un enfant à qui l'on vient d'apprendre que le Père-Noël n'existe pas. Il n'y a plus ce masque qui le recouvre en permanence, il n'est que Sherlock Holmes, l'homme dont le fiancé sera décédé à la fin du mois. Je crois qu'il commence enfin à réaliser. Mais le connaissait, il pourrait bien avoir réalisé, il à y des heures de cela. Il restera à jamais un mystère pour moi. Mais un mystère terriblement attirant, un de ceux que l'on voudrait pouvoir déchiffrer pour toujours, dont on ne se lasse jamais. Sherlock est l'homme qui m'a sauvé, et même si maintenant il ne peut pas le faire – personne ne le peut –, je me sens tout de même honoré de passer mes derniers jours en sa compagnie. De qui d'autre aurais-je voulu ? Le temps se suspend, entretenu par la douleur de nos regards. Soudain, je me lève, laissant ce pans de conversation en suspens. Je n'ai nullement l'envie de m'engager sur cette dangereuse route, il n'est pas encore venu, le temps des adieux. Sherlock semble reprendre contenance, et me lance un regard interrogateur. Moi, je prends un calepin en main, et le premier stylo que je trouve. Un léger sourire se colle sur mon visage.

« - **J'ai envie de faire une liste. De tout ce que je voudrais ... de tout ce que je peux encore faire.** »

Sherlock semble emballé par l'idée, et nous nous asseyons tous les deux sur le canapé. Il nous reste une heure et demie avant que la quatrième journée ne commence, alors faisons vite. Chaque minute compte. Chaque seconde est un graveleux tic-tac, chaque tic-tac me rapproche de ce moment où l'horloge sonnera, et où le petit coucou qui s'y trouve m'attrapera avec lui, et me happera. Je me sens comme un coursier, comme un athlète qui doit tout faire pour atteindre la ligne d'arrivée. Vite, vite, avant le coup de sifflet. C'est ça. Ma vie se résume maintenant à un match de football. Je dois marquer le maximum de buts avant que l'arbitre ne décide de me virer de la pelouse.

« **\- Par quoi tu veux commencer ?** il demande.  
 **\- La première chose que je voudrai mettre sur cette liste c'est … je voudrai prendre une photo avec toutes les personnes que j'aime, pour les mettre dans un album.** »

Je me tourne vers Sherlock, et lui sourit tendrement, effleurant sa joue de ma main libre.

« **Comme ça, tu pourras garder l'album dans la commode**. »

Sherlock grimace, et détourne le visage. Je me dois de mettre au clair ce comportement. Depuis ce matin, il évite les contacts entre nous. Est-il vexé que je n'ai pas dormi avec lui cette nuit ? Je doute. Il n'est pas du genre à m'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Pour éventuellement ne pas faire le thé, ou retirer du frigo une demi-douzaine de pouces frais. Mais là, il semble réellement distant. Pas lui-même. Même si la plupart des gens dirait qu'il n'est jamais lui-même, jamais normal, jamais humain, moi, je décèle que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

« **\- Sherlock ? Tout va bien ?** »

Tout ce que je saisis de sa réponse, ce sont des mots décousus, puis je sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

« **\- Pardon. Je t'aime. Reste.** »

Lui et moi pensions qu'il nous restait encore tout le temps du monde. Mais l'horloge tourne.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

**IV.**

 

 

Quatrième jour.

J'ai depuis quelques jours développé un nouveau réflexe. Un calendrier attend tous les matins sur la table de chevet, et tous les matins, je coche un nouveau jour. Je le rature d'une énorme croix rouge. Et je serre les dents en le faisant. Le soldat en moi se tait, l'homme est déjà loin d'ici. J'en suis réduit, en ce quatrième jour, à graviter autour de ma propre conscience, oscillant entre des moments de folie, où mes larmes ne peuvent plus être retenues, et des moments de lucidité terrible, où tout me semble d'une logique absolue. Et en ces moments, je n'ai plus peur de rien, plus peur de l'avenir, plus peur de la fatalité qui m'attend. Je crois que quelque part, même, je commence à m'y faire. Il est temps donc pour mon rituel matinal, celui que je pratique depuis des années maintenant. Je me lève, m'étire, et vais me débarbouiller dans la salle de bain. Seulement, depuis l'annonce, je tourne le bouton de la radio, pour ne pas que Sherlock m'entende. Car les nausées ont commencé, depuis hier soir. Je savais qu'elles viendraient un jour ou l'autre, je ne savais pas que ça serait aussi inconfortable.

 

J'ai l'impression d'être une femme enceinte, agressée par ses hormones de bon matin, et qui est obligé de rendre le peu qu'elle a avalée la veille (1). Mais la musique emplit la pièce, cache mes régurgitations, et je me relève, et me regarde dans la glace. J'ai perdu un peu de poids. Pas énormément, mais je me sens plus léger que d'habitude. C'est cette même sensation que j'avais hier, dans le magasin de meuble. Je me sens léger, j'ai l'impression de flotter. Un petit rire brise la tranquillité de la pièce, et brise l'harmonie des notes de la radio, l'ironie de la situation me fait rire. Et c'est bien la première fois que je ris comme ça depuis quatre jours. On dirait que je suis prêt à m'envoler. C'est étrange, toutes ces sensations qui me traversent. Je n'aurai jamais assez de temps, assez de mots, pour décrire tout cela. Et les paroles défilent, emplissent mon cerveau malade, pendant que je m'accroche à la faïence, dans l'espoir de me raccrocher à quelque chose de matériel pour m'ancrer dans la réalité. Tout est vrai. Tout est vrai.

_« I have died every day waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_   
_For a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more. »_

Sherlock me vient de suite à l'esprit, et je m'assois sur le sol, l'eau du robinet cachant les larmes qui dévalent mes joues à toute allure, comme une cascade de détresse. Je suis soudainement secoué d'un tressaillement de peur. Que va-t-il advenir de lui, une fois que je ne serai plus là ? Je le connais. Même un peu trop. Il n'aura plus de colocataire, et il s'enfoncera dans le travail jusqu'au cou, jusqu'à ne plus sortir de cet engrenage. Le connaissant, il cessera définitivement de manger et dormir, soumettant son corps à des mesures plus drastiques que jamais. Peut-être pour venir me rejoindre ? Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Sherlock Holmes à toujours été un peu suicidaire, capable de tout pour prouver son génie, tentant sans cesse de défier la Mort elle-même. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé, s'il devait voir ou non ces lignes. Je les cache dans un coin de l'appartement, oubliant parfois moi-même où est ce cahier. Visiblement, il ne se doute de rien. C'est bien le seul point positif que je trouve à cette maladie, c'est qu'elle encombre tellement l'esprit du Détective, qu'il ne cherche plus à déduire tout et n'importe quoi sur ma personne, et passe son temps à tout faire pour me satisfaire. Mais bien sur sans le dire. Vous le connaissez vous aussi, c'est Sherlock. Jamais il ne ferait quelque chose qui briserait son image tant aimée de drama-queen. Finalement, je reprends contenance, et passe une main sur mon visage pour écarter le désarroi. Bien. Tu peux le faire, John. Lèves-toi, entres dans ce salon, embrasses ton petit ami. Ne le laisse pas voir ce qu'il se passe. Ne le laisse pas apercevoir tes yeux. Il comprendrait immédiatement. Ne lui laisse que des sourires à se souvenir. Voilà, c'est exactement cela, que je dois faire.

 

C'est après tout la raison pour laquelle il a acheté une commode. Pour qu'il reste une trace de moi, de nous, quelque-part, quelque-chose de physique, qu'il pourra effleurer. Un album photo qu'il pourra feuilleter le soir, au creux d'un feu de cheminée, enroulé dans son éternel drap de soie blanc. Là, il pourra se rappeler de moi, comme si j'étais encore là. Ce matin du quatrième jour, je suis donc décidé. Je ne laisserai à Sherlock que de bons souvenirs. Le premier consiste donc à remplir ce fichu album. Il va donc falloir réussir à prendre une photo du Détective. Avec moi. Quelque chose de délicieusement romantique, une chose dont il aura donc totalement horreur. Avec un peu de chance, il ne grimacera pas trop. Mais ça reste encore à voir. Sherlock restera Sherlock, même dans la pire des situations. Soudain, je me demande s'il est vraiment touché par ma condition. Mycroft lui à bien apprit que s'attacher n'était pas un avantage. Ce qu'il semble appliquer à la lettre. Et il a vu tellement d'horreurs. Que changerait une de plus ? Je chasse cette idée d'un mouvement de main dans l'air, comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais nuage de fumée. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser cela. Sherlock est peut-être le plus froid des blocs de glace, devant n'importe quel être humain, mais pas devant moi. Tout en entrant dans la douche, et me détendant sous le jet brûlant, je ricane en silence en repensant à une anecdote, prouvant ce que j'avance. Bien-sûr que Sherlock tient à moi, depuis le début. C'était au tout début de notre relation de couple, à peine quelques mois. Moi, je le laissais sans cesse venir vers moi. Lui qui n'était pas habitué aux sentiments, il semblait constamment sur la brèche, à faire des recherches pendant des heures sur Internet sur la façon la plus appropriée de traiter son amant. J'en avais franchement ri, lui expliquant qu'Internet n'aiderait en rien à la réussite d'un couple ! Pourtant il avait grogné, et s'était replongé dans ses recherches. Je décidai donc de partir faire les courses. Quelques heures plus tard, remontant les escaliers les bras chargés de poches, je fus interpellé par un étrange bruit venant du salon. Je me précipitai donc et … quel ne fut pas mon choc !

 

Sherlock était en train de regarder un porno gay, le son poussé quasiment au maximum, un calepin dans la main et un stylo dans l'autre. Le pire, dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne semblait même pas apprécier ce qu'il voyait, comme la plupart des gens le feraient, non, non, il se contentait de prendre des notes. Il avait même déduit que l'un des acteurs était marié et père de trois enfants. Sherlock n'avait absolument pas compris pourquoi j'avais passé le reste de la semaine à rire aux éclats à chaque fois que je croisais le moindre stylo.

_« And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more. »_

La chanson touche à sa fin, et j'éclabousse les murs de la salle de bain en secouant ma tignasse trempée, et j'essaie de peindre un large sourire sur ma fatigue. Le mal de tête semble un vieux souvenir ce matin, et tant mieux. Je me rends donc dans le salon, mais Sherlock n'est pas là. Je soupire, il ne prévient jamais quand il s'en va, c'en est énervant. Pourtant, je me dis que j'ai tort, quand j'aperçois le pull qu'il déteste le plus épinglé sur le mur, avec écrit dessus à la peinture rouge : « **_C'était la sœur du jardinier. Personne n'a remarqué le bouton de manchette ? 'Serai là dans deux heures. S.H_** » Je suis partagé entre l'envie de rire à haute voix pour la note, ou m'énerver profondément pour la façon dont la note a été laissée. Bon, de toute manière, je ne portais plus ce pull, et je ne le porterai plus, maintenant, pas dans cet état là. Cette journée est plutôt calme, et je me décide à faire un peu de ménage, pendant que mon fiancé n'est pas à l'appartement. Tout semble tellement normal que ça me soulage d'un poids énorme. C'est comme si rien ne se passait. C'est comme si tout allait bien, et que la vie reprenait son cours, comme si tout cela n'avait été, au final, qu'un mauvais rêve, un mauvais cauchemar. Mais alors que je me saisi de l'aspirateur, quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je m'arrête un instant, et respire à m'en faire crever les poumons. Encore, et encore. Ma tête se met à tourner, et je me dois de m'asseoir, avant que mon visage ne rencontre de manière beaucoup trop brutale le sol. Finalement, le vertige se calme, et je tente de me relever. C'est alors que l'horreur de la situation me revient. Cerveau. Malade. Mon pied droit est totalement paralysé. En tant que Docteur, j'évalue rapidement la situation. Le cerveau rassemble toutes les terminaisons nerveuses du corps. Le cerveau contrôle l'ensemble des capacités du corps entier. Je soupire, et réalise. Une des terminaisons est morte, ou a cessé de fonctionner. Je me demande un instant si ça restera ainsi.

 

Si au bout d'un moment, je ne pourrais plus marcher du tout. C'est lorsque mon poing vient s'écraser contre le bras du fauteuil que je me rends compte qu'en fin de compte, cette situation me ronge de plus en plus. La maladie me revient en tête, et me frappe si fort que j'ai du mal à inspirer. Il faut que je prévienne Sherlock. Et si ça empirait ? L'air se raréfie, j'attrape mon téléphone et tape rapidement un texto, les yeux troublés par le manque d'air.

_→ Sherlock ? J.W_   
_→ Tout va bien ? J'ai résolu l'affaire, je rentre dans dix minutes. S.H_   
_→ Rentre vite. J'ai du mal à respirer. Mon pied gauche est paralysé. Ramènes des béquilles. JW ←_

Je sens mon portable vibrer en retour, mais j'ai tant de mal à inspirer que je ferme les yeux, et semble m'endormir lentement. Je ne sais combien de temps dure cette situation, mais je suis soudainement secoué par une énorme claque. J'inspire une nouvelle fois à m'en déchirer l'abdomen, et c'est Sherlock, en face de moi, béquilles à la main, qui m'a arraché à mon trouble. Je le remercie silencieusement. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il se serait passé si il n'était pas rentré. J'aurai probablement sombré dans un coma profond. Et l'idée qu'il rentre, et me trouve au sol, inanimé... Non, je préfère ne pas y penser. L'instant d'après, il me force à me lever, mais je m'appuie sur mon pied gauche, et tombe droit dans ses bras. Mais Sherlock ne dit rien, me fait un sourire de circonstance, sans doute pour m'encourager, et me donne les béquilles. Je le remercierai plus tard pour n'avoir pas fait de remarque désobligeante. Sans doute comprend-il que je déteste tout autant que lui tout ce qu'il se passe. Je boue de rage intérieurement, contre ma propre condition. Est-ce à cela que je vais être réduit ? Devoir être sous assistance toute la journée, toute la semaine, tout le temps qu'il me restera ?   
_Mon Dieu_.  
Je serre les dent, et resserre mes poings sur les poignées des béquilles. Je fais quelques pas, et un fourmillement me rappelle que mes nerfs semblent fonctionner.

« **\- Sherlock ? Ça semble aller mieux. Regarde !** »

Je secoue mon pied, Sherlock sourit. Les béquilles seront sûrement très utiles à l'avenir. Car oui, c'est maintenant que j'y réfléchis, et que tout me semble logique. Je vis un de ces moments où tout devient d'une clarté absolue. Mon cerveau se détériore lentement. Les connexions nerveuses vont, petit à petit, s'éteindre les unes après les autres. Bientôt, tous mes membres vont se paralyser. Il se peut que je ne puisse plus parler, au bout d'un moment. Je me sens comme un oiseau. Emprisonné dans une cage, incapable d'en sortir, réduit à l'assistance d'un humain pour ne serait-ce que me nourrir, ou avoir recourt à mes besoin naturels. Sherlock aura l'air bien bête quand il devra me porter aux toilettes trois fois par jour. « John, murmure Sherlock. Nous devrions faire appel à une infirmière à domicile. » Je ne lui en veux pas, je sais qu'il ne resterait jamais à mes côtés. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable d'endurer tout cela. Et l'ennui profond que cela susciterait en lui serait sûrement pire à supporter que toutes les maladies du monde. Oh, oui, le mur et Madame Hudson s'en rappellent encore. Depuis ce jour, d'ailleurs, il n'y a plus une seule arme ici. Sans doute est-ce mieux, vu ce qu'il se passe. Je ne voudrais pas avoir un geste inconsidéré, et laisser Sherlock seul avec lui-même, et des morceaux de ma cervelle collés au plafond.

« **\- Je reviens**. »

Il s'enfuit un instant, me laissant me faire à mes deux jambes de substitution. Mon pied semble fonctionner de nouveau, mais pour combien de temps ? Autant m'habituer à ces deux morceaux de plastique, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je vois Sherlock pianoter plus rapidement que jamais sur son portable, envoyant des dizaines de textos. Mais que peut-il bien faire ? Je ne comprends qu'au bout d'une demi heure. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée raisonne, et je hausse un sourcil. Mon fiancé, lui, se précipite et ouvre. Molly, Lestrade, Mycroft, Mike, et Sherlock entrent dans la pièce. Nous parlons peu, car Sherlock et moi ne leur avons rien dit. Ils se contentent de suivre les directives du détective, qui les fait asseoir sur le canapé. Molly remarque les béquilles, se prépare à parler, mais se tait quand Sherlock lui lance le regard le plus meurtrier que j'ai jamais vu de sa part. La pauvre se fait tellement petite qu'elle semble un instant disparaître sous le tapis. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de compatir, car mon fiancé se rapproche de moi, et murmure à mon oreille.

« **\- Tu voulais prendre une photo avec chacun d'entre eux, non ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir pourquoi ils sont là.**  
 **\- Merci Sherlock. Merci**. »

Nous montrons rarement nos sentiments en public. Pourtant, j'attrape sa main, et il embrasse discrètement mes lèvres. Lestrade glousse, Molly rougit, Mike semble fier, et croise les bras en souriant largement, et Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel. Mais peu m'importe. Je me dirige faiblement vers le canapé, remerciant secrètement toutes les forces qui guident cet univers de m'avoir laissé marcher correctement, et Sherlock pose l'appareil devant nous. Il se dépêche à venir avec nous, et l'appareil prend la photo. Je suis juste heureux. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, et chacun d'entre-eux prend une photo séparément avec moi. Lestrade m'attrape par le cou avec un de ses bras et sourit largement. Molly, elle, m'embrasse sur la joue en rougissant. Mike se pose derrière moi et croise une fois de plus les bras en souriant, et je prends volontairement un air blasé. Cela nous fait tous sourire. Puis vient la photo avec Sherlock. Une fois tout le monde est parti, je me précipite vers l'imprimante, et en fait sortir toutes les photos. L'une après l'autre, Sherlock et moi les rangeons dans l'album qu'il a pris la peine d'acheter pendant qu'il résolvait l'affaire. Des photos de l'appartement, des photos de gens, des choses étranges qui se trouvent dans le frigo. Toutes ces choses que j'aime ici, toutes ces choses qui ne doivent jamais être oubliées. Mais c'est quand je saisis enfin la photo qui me tient le plus à cœur que les larmes me montent aux yeux, sans que je ne leur ai rien demandées. Il est assis à côté de moi, une main sur mon ventre, et dépose un léger baiser sur mon front, comme pour repousser loin la maladie. Et moi, je souris, l'enlaçant comme je peux. Cette photo est magnifique. Je lâche le papier, et embrasse Sherlock du mieux que je le peux, le renversant contre le tapis du sol. Au diable le confort, ce soir, je le remercie avec mon corps, le seul langage que lui et moi comprenons parfaitement. Ce soir, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de la maladie. Il n'y a que Sherlock, et ses doux soupirs

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

 

**V.**

 

Cinquième jour.   
Nous sommes le 24 Décembre, et la neige à englobé toutes les rues de Londres. L'air est frais, c'est plaisant. Enroulé dans un de mes immondes pulls, je me tiens contre Sherlock, qui m'enlace tendrement. Nous avons décidés de fêter Noël entre nous, pour ne pas que cette fête symbole de nativité, ne ressemble à des obsèques bien à l'avance. Et puis, je n'ai besoin que de Sherlock pour célébrer tout ce qu'il voudra bien célébrer. Je sais bien qu'il fait un énorme effort, il n'est pas homme à sautiller à l'idée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux sous le sapin. Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurai cru, il à non seulement acheté un sapin, mais à passé toute la nuit à se renseigner sur la manière la plus adéquate de le décorer. Et ne me levant ce matin, surprise ! La pièce était illuminée d'innombrables guirlandes bleues, violettes, jaunes et rouge. Je suis émerveillé par les efforts qu'il fait. Ce matin, il se réveille, s'étire lentement contre moi, et je peux presque l'entendre miauler et ronronner contre moi. C'est une chose dont je ne me lasserait absolument jamais : me réveiller aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime, tous les jours, encore et encore, son odeur qui écarte les brumes du sommeil, et m'emplit les narines d'une délicieuse sensation. Ça creuse dans l'estomac. Ça court le long de la colonne vertébral, comme une merveilleux frisson. C'est comme si l'on avait prit un morceau de bonheur pur, qu'on l'avait étalé sur une bonne grosse tartine que j'aurai avalé comme si ça avait été le meilleure des mets du monde. Et ce matin, au réveil, tout semble aller bien. Un doux répit. C'est le matin de Noël. Je m'étire à mon tour, et plonges mes yeux dans ceux d'acier qui me fixent.

 

Sherlock me sourit, me caresse le visage, et me donne son éternel mais néanmoins non désagréable, baiser du matin. Tout semble aller bien. Et cette sensation se creuse de plus en plus dans mon estomac. Une caresse plus tard, et me voilà courant au travers de la pièce, pour rejeter ma tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Je déteste cette sensation, de bon matin. Sentir tout son corps expulser, se révulser. Mes yeux pleurent, mes jointures blanchissent sur l'émail immaculé. Et finalement, la sensation passe. Je m'assoie au sol, prends mon visage entre mes doigts, et soupir longuement. Non, je ne pleure pas. Ou je ne pleure plus. La capacité maximale qu'une glande lacrymale peut sécréter doit avoir atteint sa limite. Un autre doux répit. Ma préparation matinale s'en trouve donc chamboulée, et je me lave les dents, en me fixant d'un air absent dans le miroir. Tout semble tellement normal. Je suis encore là. À me fixer moi-même. Et pourtant, un jour, le miroir ne renverra que l'absence. Sherlock regarda-t-il cette glace ? Pensera-t-il la même chose ? Je secoue la tête. Non, pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, nom de Dieu. Je dois faire bonne figure, au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Finalement, pendant que j'essaye de dresser cette tignasse informe qui me sert de cheveux, je souris en pensant au cadeau que j'ai prévu d'offrir à Sherlock. Le connaissant, il n'explosera pas de joie comme un joli petit feu d'artifice, mais j'espère au moins lui arracher un sourire. C'est tout ce que je demande. C'est un joli carnet noir, dont les bordures sont dorées. L'élastique qui sert à le fermer est gris foncé, et de l'objet se dégage une odeur de force qui m'a tout de suite interpellé. Ensuite, c'est son odeur. Une odeur de cuir, une odeur de pureté. Une odeur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Sherlock. Et l'expert en parfum qu'il était ne manquerai sûrement pas la comparaison. Le petit plus, c'était les mots que j'avais fait inscrire sur la première page. J'étais sur que ça lui plairait. Oh, bien sur, mon fiancé n'était pas un poète dans l'âme, et roulerait sûrement des yeux si fort qu'il se collerait encore une sacré migraine. Mais tant pis. Enfin vient le moment de m'habiller.

 

Sherlock quand à lui à quitté les draps depuis longtemps, et je l'entends s'affairer dans le salon. Il fait du bruit, déplace des choses, et j'entends même la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois. Est-ce Madame Hudson que j'entends chuchoter ? Je souris légèrement. Malgré l'incident d'il y à quelques minutes, tout semble s'arranger pour le mieux. La magie de Noël, diraient les plus sentimentaux. Et bien, je dois être une de ces personnes alors. Je me prends à repenser à ma liste. J'espère secrètement que l'un de mes cadeaux est une des choses inscrite entre les lignes, mais je me fais peu d'espoir. Il est déjà quinze heures, et je doute que Sherlock se déplace en heure de pointe, en plein Londres, pour acheter un cadeau. Par contre, si il s'agissait d'un criminel... Ah. Sherlock est impayable. Mais c'est ainsi que je l'aime. Fou, à sa façon. Le petit rire de la logeuse, ainsi que les chuchotements de Sherlock ont raison de moi.

« **\- Sherlock ? Tout va bien ?** »

En seule réponse, j'entends le détective intimer à Madame Hudson de quitter la pièce. Je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore ? Oh, non, pitié, pas encore le micro-ondes. Pitié, qu'il n'ait rien brûlé à l'acide. Pas aujourd'hui ! Je devais paraître plus inquiet que je ne le pensais quand je pénètre dans la pièce, parce que Sherlock me fixe des pieds à la tête, et soupir. Encore une de ces choses qui se passe dans sa tête, et que je mettrait un temps indéfini à comprendre, voir que je ne comprendrai jamais. Parfois, je me dit que j'aurai voulu posséder un dixième de ces capacités de déduction. Pour voir le monde depuis ses yeux, depuis son esprit si brillant. En marchant vers Sherlock, je me surprends à avoir une pensée peu commune. Je me dis qu'au final, je remercie toutes les puissances qu régissent ce monde, de me reprendre, plutôt que lui. Que ferait le monde sans son génie ? Tous les policiers de Scotland Yard s'arracheraient tellement les cheveux sur les enquêtes qu'ils pourraient à eux tout seul ouvrir une boutique de perruque naturelle. Et c'est en ricanant que j'arrive devant mon fiancé – comment ne pas rire à la pensée d'un Lestrade et d'un Anderson chauve ? –. Il m'embrasse sur le front, et dévie son regard vers une énorme boîte en carton qui surplombe le salon. Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« **\- Tu peux aller l'ouvrir. C'est on cadeau.**  
 **\- Mon cadeau ? Vraiment ? Il ne fallait pas, Sherlock, tu n'étais pas obligé.** »

Je sais exactement ce qu'il va dire, avant que ses mots ne franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. Je me prépare, sort la carapace, et encaisse les mots qui viennent comme si c'était des poings qui venaient lécher la peau halé de mes joues.

« **\- C'est ton dernier Noël, John**. »

Je sens bien qu'il regrette immédiatement d'avoir parlé. Et comme ç chaque fois qu'il fait une bêtise, il me prends dans ses bras et m'embrasse fiévreusement. Son goût de thé m'emplit la bouche, et réchauffe mon âme. Je me serre contre lui, m'enfouissant dans sa chaleur, me fondant dans sa masse. Je me dit immédiatement qu'il faut mettre un terme à cet échange. Déjà, parce que ce n'est pas le moment de faire des cochonneries, et ensuite, parce que cette conversation pourrait rapidement tourner au sentimentalisme profond. Et ni Sherlock, ni moi, n'avons envie ni besoin de cela. Je me détache donc de lui, et caresse ses pommettes saillantes de mon pouce. C'est notre truc. Notre geste à nous. Ça veut dire tous les mots du monde.

« **\- Va ouvrir ton paquet.** »

En silence, je me dirige vers l'énorme carton, et commence à en déchirer le papier cadeau marron, comme si ça avait été mon premier Noël. J'ouvre précautionneusement le carton. À l'intérieur, se trouve une... non, sérieusement ? C'est une cage. Une cage bleue et grise. J'approche ma tête de la grille, et ne peut m'empêcher de gémir de bonheur à cette vue.   
« _Miouw !_ »   
Oh mon Dieu ! Oui, Sherlock vient de m'offrir un chat. Un tout petit chaton. Une boule de poil toute noire. Aux yeux dorés. Quel merveilleux contraste. Des yeux d'acier en guise de fiancé. Des yeux d'or en fusion comme second cœur. Rien ne pourrai être plus parfait. Je saisis la petite boule de poil qui miaule à s'en fendre l'âme et je m'assois par terre pour que le chat puisse se blottit contre moi. Je regarde Sherlock, les yeux brillants d'un 'merci' à peine voilé, et il sourit, en caressant les petites oreilles.

« **\- C'est une femme. Je l'ai appelé Lilac, ça te va ?**  
 **\- C'est … parfait ...** »

Je désigne la cachette du carnet à Sherlock, qui se jette littéralement dessus, et déchire le papier, tout heureux de découvrir de qu'il cache. Et bien, pour un sociopathe, il est plutôt pressé de découvrir son cadeaux. À présent, je peux barrer la ligne « _adopter un animal de compagni_ e » sur ma liste. Je souris tendrement. Je suis comblé. Et Sherlock ouvre son carnet, et soupir lourdement en lisant les mots qui y sont inscrits, sa voix tremblante légèrement.

**_« - L'étendue est la marque de ma puissance. Le temps est la marque de mon impuissance. »_ **

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**VI.**

 

Sixième jour.  
Demain, ça fera une semaine.   
Hier, je n'avais plus d'estomac. Ce matin, j'ai oublié le nom de famille de Sally. Les choses avancent plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai cru. Ce matin, Sherlock prends la décision de me faire faire des exercices de mémoire tous les soirs, avant d'aller dormir. Je suis tellement en colère contre lui, car je sais que cela ne sert à rien. À RIEN. Qu'il me fasse pratiquer une quelconque faculté propre à l'humanité ne repoussera pas la faucheuse. Elle est là, toute proche, rodant comme un fantôme. Je peux presque sentir son souffle glacé contre ma nuque. Je suis effrayé. J'écris rapidement, car aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas été capable de me lever avant dix-neuf heures. J'ai du passer la journée au lit, foudroyé sur place par la migraine la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais connu. J'avais mal, je pleurais. Mes propres larmes me semblaient presque amères, laissant sur leurs sillages une trace acide, creusant au plus profond de mon être. À ce stade, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Retenu à cette Terre par la simple constante que mon fiancé m'apporte. Il me réchauffe quand la chaleur me manque, il m'embrasse quand l'air s'envole, il me tient la main quand mes yeux se voilent un instant. Je nous sens tous les deux sur le point de craquer. Je sais qu'il ne supportera pas ça encore longtemps. Je sais que je n'en peux plus.   
_Mon Dieu._  
 _ **MON DIEU**._   
Ce matin, j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin. J'ai supplié Sherlock de s'occuper de ma démission. L'idée même d'entendre une autre voix que la sienne me donnait envie de vomir. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je savais bien que ce moment arriverait. Tout comme reviendrait l'espoir. L'espoir est comme le printemps. Il peut-être glacial au début, mais réchauffe de ses rayons, pour finalement s'évanouir lorsque revient la fraîcheur. Je suis le Sursis. Le Printemps. Je suis l'aube d'un jour nouveau. Non. Je suis l'aube d'un crépuscule qui ne viendra plus.

 

Achevez-moi.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

**VII.**

 

Septième jour.   
Une semaine.   
La tempête d'hier signe l'accalmie de cette matinée, tout semble aller un peu mieux. Il est presque neuf heures quand j'ouvre mes yeux au monde. Je tends mes bras sur les draps, et leur fraîcheur me percute aussi sûrement qu'un petit lapin qui tente de traverser l'autoroute. Sherlock n'est pas là. Je me sens seul, je frissonne. Où est-il ? Il n'y a pas un bruit dans l'appartement, je doute donc qu'il soit assis quelque part à attendre que je me réveille. Un petit miaulement m'interpelle, et Lilac vient étirer son long pelage noir contre mon visage, ronronnant comme si j'étais le premier homme sur Terre à lui apporter de l'affection. Je la saisis contre moi, et minaude des paroles incompréhensibles. Son petit minois a le don de me faire fondre, moi, le fier ex-soldat. La situation est plutôt cocasse. Finalement, la petite boule de poils semble avoir faim, et pour une fois que mon estomac semble ne pas me torturer, je dois avouer que moi aussi. Je me lève donc, et la chatte me suit, toute fière, se frottant à mes pieds. Je suis déjà amoureux d'elle, sincèrement. Pendant qu'elle mange, j'allume mon téléphone, et remarque une bien étrange chose sur le frigo. Je m'approche lentement, et il se trouve qu'un post-it y a été collé. Je renifle bruyamment. Je n'y crois pas. Le grand Sherlock Holmes et sa sainte horreur des conventions sociales viennent de me laisser un petit mot sur le frigo, comme un vrai fiancé. **« Suis parti enquêter. C'est le jardinier qui a fait le coup, personne n'a pensé à lire le carnet de rendez-vous du chef d'entreprise. Serai rentré avant ce soir. XXX »**

Je regarde fixement les trois dernières lettres. Sérieusement ? Sherlock a vraiment fait ça ? Il va falloir que je lui demande ce qu'il a mangé au petit déjeuner, parce qu'il m'en faut absolument. La journée ne pourrait pas commencer plus bizarrement que c'est déjà le cas. Je soupire et me dirige vers ma tasse de thé du matin, sans m'attendre au fait qu'une autre surprise m'attend. Tout en baillant, toujours emmailloté dans les brumes du sommeil, je m'étale dans mon fauteuil. Parfaitement confortable pour entamer la journée. Mais mes journées sont ennuyeuses, en ce moment. Sherlock a clairement exprimé que je n'avais plus droit de mettre les pieds sur le sol d'une scène de crime, et que je n'avais pas intérêt à braver l'interdiction. Dieu seul sait ce que mon farfelu de fiancé serait capable de faire si je ne lui obéis pas. Je suis donc reclus chez moi, sans travail, sans distraction, avec pour seule compagnie une boule de poils en manque constant d'affection, et des émissions de télévisions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. J'ai toujours détesté la banalité, mais depuis une semaine, elle m'engouffrait si vite que je ne me sentais plus capable de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de remonter la pente. Tous les sites Internet disent la même chose : lorsqu'une maladie mortelle nous touche, la dépression est une étape obligatoire. Pourtant, je suis quelqu'un de fort. Un homme dans la force de l'âge, un ancien soldat qui a vu suffisamment d'horreur pour hanter ses rêves jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Jusqu'au mois prochain, en réalité. J'ai soigné des bras arrachés, des crânes déchirés, j'ai recousu des jambes entières, et n'ai parfois par dormi pendant des jours pour camper un camp ennemi. Et jamais rien de cela ne m'a abattu une seule seconde. Pourtant, maintenant, je me sens las. Las de tout. J'ai l'impression de maintenir sur mes épaules un poids qui finira inexorablement par m'écraser. Comme si la partie était terminée d'avance, qu'importe le nombre de pièces que je mettrai dans la borne pour finir ce satané niveau. Mais voilà. Ma vie va s'arrêter au niveau 39, à l'aube du quarantième.

Tiens, c'est quelque chose auquel je n'ai même pas réfléchi. Mon anniversaire était censé être dans quelques mois. Je me sens vaincu à la simple idée qu'il n'aura tout simplement plus jamais lieu. Est-ce ainsi ? Tout va bien, on vit sa vie. Et puis du jour au lendemain, on disparaît, ne laissant derrière nous que de la douleur et des souvenirs à ressasser. C'est dégueulasse, de ne laisser que de la tristesse à se rappeler. Je voudrais que les gens se rappellent de moi comme du fier soldat. Comme de l'homme qui s'est battu. Comme de l'amant du plus formidable homme que cette Terre ait eu la chance de porter. Je veux que les gens se souviennent de moi comme d'un homme qui aura vécu, qui aura tout tenté, et aura profité de ces derniers jours jusqu'au dernier. Un petit gémissement m'échappe, et je m'efforce de ne plus penser. C'est encore trop tôt. Je ricane tristement, et intérieurement, en me disant que ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout cela, et qu'il me reste encre une bonne vingtaine de jours à vivre. Pitoyable. Je me lève donc, vers ma chambre, pour aller chercher de quoi m'habiller. Qu'importe ce que je mets, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais sortir. Je jette donc une vieille chemise sur le lit, mais le bruit qu'elle fait en retombant m'interpelle. Depuis quand les chemises qui tombent font le même bruit que le papier qui se froisse ? Et l'oreiller de Sherlock a une drôle de forme. Quand je disais que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à celle-là. Sous l'oreille de mon cinglé de fiancé, se trouve un amas de papiers. Et l'un d'eux me semble très familier. Ma liste. Ma liste de choses à faire avant de quitter tout et tout le monde.

La liste que j'avais rédigée quelques soirées auparavant. Je caresse le papier, et me mets à la lire à voix haute. Il n'est plus lieu d'avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, après tout.

« - Prendre une photo pour remplir un album avec Molly, Madame Hudson, Greg, même avec Mycroft, et surtout avec Sherlock.   
\- Réunir un album de photos de choses importantes.   
\- Passer une soirée repas-plateau devant la télévision sans que Sherlock ne critique l'émission.   
\- Se marier   
\- Adopter un chat   
\- Passer ma dernière semaine dans un cottage dans le Sussex.   
\- Montrer mon amour pour Sherlock le plus possible. »

Les deux premières actions ont d'ores et déjà été accomplies. Pourtant, je m'interroge. Quelle raison a poussé Sherlock à récupérer cette liste et à la cacher ? Il aurait pu tout simplement me la demander. Il a encore une idée derrière la tête, c'est clair et net. Je parcours les autres papiers qui s'y trouve, et je suis obligé de m'asseoir sous le choc. Des catalogues de mariage. Il y en a quatre. Des catalogues de costumes de mariage, d'hôtel, de lieux de cérémonie... Sherlock est-il devenu fou ? Je dois m'arrêter de lire, je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux, enfouie ma tête dans mes mains, et pleure à chaudes larmes. Toute la détresse de ces dernières minutes me revient, comme si un sportif accompli récemment revenu d'Australie m'avait lancé son boomerang en pleine carotide. Que cet homme est bête, pour un génie. Comme s'il était possible d'organiser un mariage en moins de vingt jours. Dans à peine une dizaine de jours, je ne serai même plus capable de marcher. À part me faire du mal, il ne réussit à rien, avec cette démarche. Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Soudainement, une douleur lancinante me saisie à la poitrine, et à la jambe droite. C'est tellement douloureux que ça me coupe le souffle une fraction de seconde. Mais c'est assez de temps pour me déstabiliser. Ça fait mal. Mon Dieu. Ça fait terriblement mal. Et je m'étale au sol. Le noir se fait dans mon espoir. Sherlock ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Sherlock ne va pas … tarder à rentrer. Sherlock ne va... pas tarder à … rentrer. Sherlock ne... -

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

**VIII.**

  
  
Onzième jour.   
Je reprends tout juste des forces. Je viens de passer les trois derniers jours, alité, une bassine m'accompagnant dans mon repos, aidant à mon estomac à ne pas se rependre dans les quatre coins de l'appartement. Les médicaments que l'on m'a donné contre la douleur ne font plus le moindre effet, et, en prime, me rendent malade. Je viens donc de passer les trois pires journées de ma vie, et ayant enfin réussi à me lever, je reviens ici écrire un peu. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant besoin. Le premier jour, Sherlock n'a rien montré. Il m'a laissé dans la chambre toute la journée, et a fermé les volets pour ne pas que la lumière m'agresse. Le second jour, j'ai dû lui demander de me laisser tranquille, il rôdait. Mais le fait qu'il doive venir nettoyer régulièrement la bassine a au moins aidé à ce qu'il me laisse tranquille. La troisième journée fut la pire. On aurait pu m'enfoncer un marteau piqueur droit entre les deux yeux, que ça m'aurait fait moins mal. Je sentais une atroce pression m'arracher les neurones un par un. En ce jour, je n'étais plus qu'un légume, un poireau trop dégorgé, enroulé dans les draps, pleurant tout son soul. Mais ce matin, enfin, la libération. J'ai pu avaler mon premier petit déjeuner de la semaine, et ma première gorgée d'eau. Délivrance. L'eau a coulé le long de ma trachée, s'est engouffrée dans mon estomac qui grognait. Je me sens enfin humain. Sherlock ne dit rien, mais je sens clairement à ses petits coups d'œils et à ses attentions qu'il est heureux que j'aille mieux. Mais parfois, quand il croit que je ne le regarde pas, je peux apercevoir cette lueur douloureuse dans ses yeux. Il ne le dit pas, et ne le dira jamais, mais il est mort de peur. Nous avons tout de même eu le temps de parler des papiers de mariage. Enfin, comme toujours, c'est moi qui ai parlé, et Sherlock n'a pas dit un mot. Parfois, son silence me tue. J'aimerais qu'il crie, qu'il hurle, qu'il me pousse, qu'il pleure. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'il soit humain. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'il ait des émotions. Mais non. Ce serait pire. J'aurais à gérer une maladie dégénérative, et un amant complètement hors de contrôle. Hors de question.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Sherlock et moi n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis tout cela. Je sais bien qu'il se maîtrise, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'ose pas. Comme si j'étais devenu un morceau de sucre imbibé d'eau, qui risquerait de se briser en poussière blanche si jamais il ne faisait que souffler dessus. C'est un peu ce que je suis, actuellement. Rattaché à la vie par sa seule constante, encore présent parce que j'ai quelqu'un à qui manquer. L'histoire des papiers de mariage fut bref. Sherlock ne disait pas un mot, j'essayais de comprendre. Finalement, comme toujours, j'avais laissé tomber. Trop épuisé pour penser, pour lutter. Trop épuisé, à présent, pour relever la tête de l'eau. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais aujourd'hui, cela semble plus vrai que jamais : Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Si Sherlock n'était pas là... Non. Je ne préfère pas y penser. Pas encore. Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées macabres du matin par une attitude étrange de la part de mon fiancé. Il furète partout, court à gauche, repart à droite, semble chercher quelque chose, et quand enfin il tient ce qu'il cherchait – visiblement un vulgaire morceau de papier rose bonbon – il disparaît s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et n'en ressort qu'une heure et demi plus tard. Mais plus rien ne m'étonne de sa part, je ne dis donc rien, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Mes jambes tremblent, j'ai du mal à marcher. Les béquilles semblent finalement une bonne idée, je ne traverserai pas cette journée sur mes deux jambes. Vous savez, c'est une de ces certitudes qui vous prend tellement fort à la gorge, que vous savez que c'est un fait, que ça va arriver. Je respire, fort, longuement, et toque à la porte de notre chambre.

**« - Sherlock ? - Une seconde John ! »**

Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible au téléphone, et il ouvre enfin. Son visage semble lumineux. Je lui en veux un instant. Comment peut-il rayonner alors que je me meurs ? Non, ce n'est pas le moment. Je secoue la tête, et le laisse à ses déductions.Il fixe mes jambes, mon visage, les béquilles.

**« - Tu veux que je t'aide à prendre ta douche ?**   
**\- Oui. »**

Il m'accompagne à la salle de bain, et me laisse m'asseoir dans la baignoire. Bon sang que l'eau chaude fait du bien. Mais Sherlock n'est pas homme à rester spectateur. Il défait sa chemise, son pantalon, lentement, par des gestes calculés, toujours sans me quitter du regard. Ses billes d'aciers me lisent, me transpercent de part en part. J'en oublie un instant la maladie, l'exutoire, la fin qui approche, je me raccroche à ses yeux, je m'en sers de radeau, et grimpe à son bord. Ça y est. Je suis hypnotisé, il me tient en son pouvoir. En a-t-il seulement conscience ? Le connaissant, ce pourrait bien être le cas. Il me fixe toujours, puis me soulève par les aisselles, et me colle contre lui. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me fait gémir doucement. Ça m'avait manqué à un point qu'il ne pourra jamais s'imaginer. Et en le regardant, je peux voir la douleur pure dans ses yeux. Il souffre. Il a mal, et le montre enfin. Je m'effondre contre lui, et m'accroche à son torse. Quelque chose de chaud roule contre mon corps, quelque chose qui ne vient pas du jet d'eau. Je relève la tête. Sherlock pleure. Non. Non. Pas ça. Pitié. Sherlock, ne craques pas. Je t'en prie, ne craques pas. Restes fort, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai tant besoin de toi, et de ta force. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne semble plus rien contrôler. Il pleure, son corps gracile secoués d'incommensurables sanglots. Ses larmes me brûlent comme de l'acide. La seule chose que je trouve à faire, pour faire cesser tout cela, c'est de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, collant mon corps contre le sien encore plus. Il semblerait que nous soyons sur le point de fusionner, tant nous sommes proche. Il me sert, sanglote contre mes lèvres. Et nous nous embrassons, jusqu'à avoir envie l'un de l'autre. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un moyen de détourner la douleur. Je sais que le plaisir physique libérera des endorphines dans nos corps, nous laissant pantois, et heureux.

Non, pas heureux. Simplement moins triste. Alors il comprend, me plaque contre le mur de la douche. Le reste est un peu flou, tout n'est que mouvements et gémissements. Je me fiche que les voisins entendent. Je me fiche que Londres entende. Sherlock est triste, je suis brisé, nous avons tant besoin l'un de l'autre, en cet instant, que ça en devient presque vital. Vite, vite, étancher sa soif. Se nourrir l'un de l'autre. Avant que l'un des deux aille nourrir la Terre, et que l'autre se laisse mourir de faim. Vite, vite, se toucher, s'aimer, se soupirer. Vite, vite, nous devons fusionner, ne faire plus qu'un. Vite, nous devons nous aimer tant qu'on le peut encore. Une heure plus tard, je m'effondre contre lui dans un ultime gémissement, et il semble aller mieux. Et même si je n'ai pas les capacités de déductions de Sherlock Holmes, je peux encore voir les sillons creusés de ses jours. Il a certes repris consistance, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne suis plus dupe. Nous sortons de la douche, sans un mot, nous nous habillons, nous coiffons – enfin surtout Sherlock, ses boucles folles ne se mettent pas ainsi naturellement, qui l'aurait cru ? – et nous allons nous asseoir, à sa demande. Que prépare-t-il ? Je crois qu'apercevoir les béquilles l'a choqué. Je crois qu'il commence enfin à se rendre compte. Je crois qu'il réalise enfin la portée de toute cette histoire. Il réalise que doucement, mon corps s'en va, et que bien plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait, je ne serai plus là. Alors je clopine, tente de marcher, il me suis, sa main contre mon dos. Je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Sherlock, pour l'impact que tu as eu sur ma vie. Pour tout ce que tu as changé, dans mon existence. Et sache, mon amour, que je suis heureux de passer le restant de mes jours avec toi. J'ai vu dans ses yeux la douleur. J'ai vu ses pupilles me hurler « _Comment fais-tu pour tenir ?_ ». Je crois que les miennes lui ont répondues

**« Parce que je t'aime. ».**

Il sourit, et prends ma main.

**« - John. Je sais que... c'est pour dans pas trop longtemps. Tu sais, tout ça.**   
**\- Oui.**   
**\- Mais... tu te rappelles les papiers de mariage ? Je me suis arrangé, nous pouvons nous marier demain. C'est sur ta liste, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je reste bouche-bée. Sherlock Holmes est le plus grand crétin de la planète. J'hésite un instant entre fondre en sanglots de bonheur, ou pleurer tout simplement parce que si nous faisons ça, j'aurais un mari veuf à laisser derrière moi, et non plus seulement un fiancé. J'hésite, détourne le regard, réfléchie. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! Depuis des années, même. Depuis sa demande. Bien-sûr. Mais est-ce raisonnable ? Une fois de plus, il semble lire dans mes pensés. Il relève mon menton de ses doigts translucides, et m'embrasse rapidement, puis me fixe.

**« - Bien sûr que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Mais toi et moi ne l'avons jamais été. Et ne le serons probablement jamais. John, fais moi l'honneur de m'épouser. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je sais que tu as peur... pour moi. Et même si je ne le comprends pas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis fort. »**

Je lui en veux d'avoir dit ça. Crétin de Sherlock. Crétin de sociopathe. Il dit ça comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. Je dois avoir l'air vraiment furieux, parce qu'il soupir.

**« - Je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mes émotions. Mais je crois que ma petite démonstration sous la douche tout à l'heure te prouve l'exact contraire de ce que tu as en tête. Alors, tu es d'accord ? »**

Je le sonde un instant, et ma fureur s'envole. Après tout, nous n'avons plus le temps pour nous haïr, nous avons à peine le temps de nous aimer maintenant. Tout juste. Et puis je réalise, et la situation me semble si magnifique, là maintenant, que mes yeux s'embrument. Oh, ce doit être le brouillard de Londres, bien-sûr, pas la joie qui m'aveugle. Non, je suis un homme après tout. Demain, nous allons donc nous marier. Que j'aime cette homme. Mon Dieu. Que je l'aime.

**« - Je t'aime, Sherlock. »**

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

** IX. **

.

Douzième jour.

Étonnamment, mon corps m'a entièrement laissé tranquille aujourd'hui. Le soleil est venu caresser mon visage, m'éveillant lentement. Le plaisir de se sentir bien est une sensation dont je ne me lasserai absolument jamais. Je m'étire, grogne un peu, baille, et mon bras retombe sur une autre forme molle, à mes côtés. Je hausse un sourcil. Décidément, chaque journée recèle de surprises. Et tant mieux, sinon, je n'aurais pas la force de supporter tout ça. Le sourire que m'offre cette journée est comme une glace en plein été. C'est une chose qui roule sur l'échine, et laisse sur la peau la délicieuse impression d'être heureux. C'est un frisson qui grimpe le long de la colonne vertébral, c'est le rire d'un enfant au matin.

La petite chose molle à mes côtés miaule et vient ronronner tout contre mon nez. Tiens donc, Lilac m'a donc tenu compagnie une partie de la nuit. Je me tourne, elle vient tout naturellement se lover au creux de mes bras, et je caresse cette boule de poil. Petite chose adorable, au doux minois. Soudain, j'écarquille les yeux si vite que je pense qu'ils sont sortis de leurs orbites et roulent quelque part dans l'appartement. Sherlock s'amuserait probablement à en faire toutes sortes d'expériences étranges. Je ricane légèrement en me remettant sur le dos, et Lilac vient se rouler contre mon torse.

Aujourd'hui, Sherlock va m'épouser.  
Aujourd'hui, je vais épouser Sherlock Holmes.

Je n'ai jamais autant ressemblé à une adolescente dans la fleur de l'âge qu'à ce moment. Je saute presque du lit, et prends ma béquille pour me rendre aussi vite que possible dans le salon. À peine ai-je posé un pied dans la pièce que la vision qui s'impose à mes yeux me fait plaquer une main sur ma bouche, pour ne pas crier de surprise, ou gémir de plaisir. Sherlock Holmes se tient au milieu du salon, en train d'essayer son costume de mariage.

C'est un costume trois pièces. Le pantalon ne l'a jamais autant mis en valeur, et j'avoue bien vouloir croquer un bout de son derrière si bien mis en valeur. Mes yeux remontent et continuent de le détailler. Il porte une chemise blanche, bien moins serrée que d'habitude, ce qui lui va divinement bien. Au dessus, un petit veston couleur crème, ce qui met en valeur la couleur de sa peau. Je ne pensais pas cela possible, étant donné que la couleur de sa peau se rapproche plus du blanc que du beige, et pourtant, il est resplendissant. Il récupère la veste en queue de pie qui traîne derrière lui, et la met. Je retiens mon souffle. Il est parfait. C'est donc ça que ressentent les femmes, le jour de leur mariage ? Je grave cet instant dans ma mémoire. Je ne veux JAMAIS oublier la scène qui se joue sous mes yeux. Il remarque enfin ma présence, et se tourne vers moi. Nul besoin de mots entre nous, comme toujours, il me lit comme un livre, et sourit.

« - **J'en conclus que ça te plaît.** »

Je m'approche, clopinant sur ma béquille et ma jambe valide, et aplatis un vilain pli, puis fixe mon regard dans le sien.

« - **Tu es parfait Sherlock.** »

Rien n'est plus parfait en cet instant. Ma toilette matinale se déroule sans encombre, et je me suis déjà fait au fait que ma béquille me deviendrait maintenant indispensable. Mais où est le problème ? J'ai du marcher des mois avec une canne. Je ne remercierai d'ailleurs jamais Sherlock pour m'avoir de nouveau appris à marcher, moi qui était persuadé de ne plus jamais pouvoir courir. Et maintenant, me voilà, de retour sur trois jambes. Je remarque enfin le costume qui m'attend sur le porte-serviette, apparu là comme par magie. Bien, il temps de s'apprêter. Je ne sais pas comment sera la cérémonie. Je ne sais pas qui sera présent. Je ne sais pas où nous irons, ce que nous ferons. Je sais juste que je vais épouser Sherlock, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

J'aime mon costume, et j'aime ce que cela donne sur moi. Debout, devant le miroir, je m'ausculte sous toutes les coutures. Pour contraster avec le costume de Sherlock, le mien est entièrement blanc, sauf le veston qui est noir. C'est drôle, et ça me fait sourire. Nos costumes sont l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre, tout comme mon fiancé et moi sommes totalement opposés. Il est la Lune. Je suis le Soleil. Je suis le Sursis, il est la Vie. Et pourtant, pourtant, ces deux facettes ne feront bientôt plus qu'une.

Il toque lentement à la porte, puis entre. Tout est parfait. Il me tend la main, il est temps d'y aller. Une limousine noir, aux vitres teintées nous attend au bas de la porte, et Madame Hudson embarque avec nous. Elle ne cesse de parler, elle jacasse, mais ça ne dérange aucun de nous deux. À vrai dire, nous ne l'écoutons même pas, nos mains perdues l'une dans l'autre. Je me perds dans un instant de nostalgie, me disant qu'il fallait que je meurs pour enfin me marier. Sherlock semble le voir, car il resserre ma main, et me sourit lentement. Ses yeux me parlent.

Oh, oui, je comprends, mon amour, tout se passera bien.

Une fois sur place, nous saluons tous nos amis, et collègues. Ma sœur n'est pas là, et je remercie Sherlock d'avoir fait le nécessaire. Non pas que je la déteste, mais elle aurait de suite remarqué la béquille, et aurait posé des questions. Ce qui bien-sûr, n'était pas le but de la journée. Aujourd'hui était une journée qui devait me faire oublier. Aujourd'hui était placé sous le signe de l'amour, et de l'union, et non de la disparition et de la peine. Et puis vient le moment. Je respire, tente de me détendre, et me dirige vers l'autel.

La musique résonne dans l'église, et je tourne mon visage vers l'entrée, attendant près de l'autel. Je suis si nerveux que je remercie secrètement ma béquille d'être là pour me soutenir. Soudainement, il apparaît. Rayonnant comme jamais. Mon cœur rate un battement, ma bouche s'ouvre sans que je m'en rende compte. Au bras de son père, il avance lentement sur le chemin qui se profile sous ses pieds, jonché de pétales de rose blanche. Tout est tellement parfait. Je sens pointer les larmes, mais qu'importe la fierté, qu'importe la virilité, j'en laisse une perler, et courir jusqu'à mon cou. Sherlock est si beau, défilant, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main, parcourant les derniers mètres jusqu'à moi, ne me quittant pas du regard. J'aperçois à peine l'air suffisant et fier qu'affiche Mycroft. Il semble si protecteur en cet instant. Sur son visage, est écrit 'bravo petit frère'. Molly quant à elle, à sortit les mouchoirs, et pleure en silence, sûrement touchée par la beauté de la scène. Madame Hudson nous regarde, comme si nous étions ses enfants, avec la fierté d'une mère dans les prunelles. Mike sourit également, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et me fait même un clin d'œil.

Et puis Sherlock est enfin en face de moi. Je ne peux plus rien dire, je crois que j'ai oublié comment on faisait de respirer. Tout se passe sans que je ne comprenne grand chose, me reste juste en mémoire le speech de Sherlock, et le passage des alliances. Il l'a faite glisser à mon annulaire gauche, et je m'entends soupirer de bonheur. Je fais la même chose pour lui, et je le voix fixer le petit anneau argenté, visiblement surpris lui-même qu'un simple morceau de métal lui mette le cœur à l'envers. Et puis il inspire, d'un coup, se perd une seconde à peine dans son Palais Mental, et puis me fixe.

Je suis prêt. Prêt à écouter. Terriblement prêt. Prêt depuis le premier jour. Je l'aime, bon sang, que je l'aime ! Mon visage se fend d'un sourire béat, et dans ma tête, explosent mes sentiments. Mon cœur se repend, lui aussi. Bon sang ! Je suis heureux, tellement heureux. Heureux et comblé. Merci Sherlock. Merci Sherlock Holmes, du fond du cœur.

**« Écoute John. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable réellement de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je crois que je vais essayer. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que je trouverais enfin une personne que je pourrais aimer autant que toi. Je t'ai trouvé, et je t'aime plus que quoi que ce soit au monde. »**

Je vacille, et le fixe.  
 _Mon Dieu._  
Est-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point ? Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne l'avais entendu formuler tels mots. Jamais Sherlock n'avait parlé d'amour comme il venait de le faire. Et pourtant, je me tenais là, en face de mon désormais mari, nos mains enlacées dans une promesse d'éternité, et les larmes aux yeux. Il était beau. Notre union était belle. Nous étions à présent mariés, et tellement, tellement heureux, que nos deux êtres fusionnaient, ne laissant personne entrer dans notre bulle. C'était juste lui et moi, contre le monde entier. Je le vois baisser la tête, et sa garde, il est bien trop vulnérable, à présent.

**« Regarde-moi, Sherlock. »**

Il relève la tête, plante ses yeux d'acier dans les miens, et le monde s'arrête. La lumière, le vent, Londres, les invités, le petit oiseau qui piaille non loin d'ici, plus rien n'a d'importance, je me noie dans ces yeux, je me noie dans ses billes bleus, et plus rien n'a d'importance en ce monde. Nous nous fixons là un moment, tout le monde dans la salle retient son souffle. Je me penche, colle mon front contre le sien, prends son visage en coupe entre mes deux mains, et sans quitter son regard, je souffle tendrement :

**« Tu es l'homme de ma vie. »**

Je le voie vaciller à son tour, une larme perler au coin de ses yeux, alors je l'embrasse, de tout l'amour dont je suis capable. Je me perd dans ce baiser, entre ses bras, je me jette à corps perdu dans cette union.

Il nous reste si peu de temps.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

** X. **

.

Treizième jour.

Je peux entendre entendre le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge. Le son tambourine si fort qu'il réveillerait une armée de mort toute entière. L'acceptation est quelque chose d'inconstant, à laquelle je me suis certes habitué, et c'est bien cela qui me contrarie. Comment peut-on seulement s'habituer à ce genre de choses ? S'habituer à mourir ? Jours après jours, je sens mes forces m'abandonner, s'évaporant dans l'air comme porté par la plus furieuse des tempêtes. Mais la tempête, c'est cette toute petite chose, logée au creux de mon hypophyse, et qui est doucement en train de me tuer. Savez-vous seulement à quel point je suis terrifié ? Pour le moment, je suis là. Vivant. Mais demain ? Qu'adviendra-t-il ? J'ai tellement peur. Tellement peur de ne pas jamais arriver au terme de ces trente jours, et qu'il se passe quelque chose entre temps. Et si je tombais au sol en allant me chercher un thé, et que je ne me relevais jamais ? Et si je mourrais tout simplement dans mon sommeil ?

Je prends désormais la décision de rester le plus éveillé possible. Oh, non, sombres fantômes, vous ne m'aurez pas. Je suis un combattant, un soldat, et vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. Croyez-moi, tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je ne rendrai pas les armes. Non, je combattrais, arme au poing, et je casserais tout sur mon passage s'il le faut. Les murs et les fenêtres ne m'arrêteront pas. Ma béquille ne m'empêchera pas de marcher, d'aller de l'avant, même si à l'arrivé, il n'y a qu'un mur dans lequel foncer. Mais j'accélère, sûr de moi. Peut-être qu'une entité divine et supérieure viendra me reprendre bien trop tôt, mais en attendant ce jour néfaste, je ne lâcherai rien.

Je n'en ai pas parlé à Sherlock, mais je commence à oublier des choses. Il a sûrement remarqué le sucre manquant dans son thé, il a dû aussi voir qu'il me manquait une chaussette, ce matin. Ce qu'il ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai dû me précipiter dans notre chambre en plein milieu d'une banale conversation pour fouiller entre ces lignes, et me rappeler que Holmes est désormais mon nom de famille. Notre nom de famille. Non, je ne lui dirai pas. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que je signifie la mémoire, à ses yeux. C'est son Travail, son gagne pain, c'est toute sa vie. Sans ça, il n'est rien. Sans ça, son Palais Mental n'a pas lieu d'être. Si mon mari se mettait soudainement à oublier des choses capitales, ce serait si...

La réalisation me frappe soudainement, et je me retrouve pantois, planté au milieu du salon, pendant que deux yeux bleus d'acier me fixent. Est-ce ainsi, que tout va se détériorer ? Vais-je finir par oublier tout et tout le monde ? La douleur dans mon épaule meurtri se réveille, et fait écho à mon cœur en miettes. Je sens leurs morceaux acérés m'arracher les organes uns à uns, et je peux presque entendre le verre se briser en moi.  
 _Mon Dieu_.  
Que c'est douloureux.

J'aimerais tout cesser, maintenant. J'aimerais y mettre un terme, pour ne pas avoir à imposer un futur légume à Sherlock. À ceux qui viendront me rendre visite. Si jamais quelqu'un viendra. Mais je suis un soldat. Un homme plein de fierté. Et les soldats ne se suicident pas. Les soldats se battent jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à prendre une balle en pleine tête. N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi penser, je me sens couler un peu plus chaque jour. Si quelqu'un m'entend, pitié, sauvez-moi.

J'accepterais même que ce soir Moriarty qui me sorte de tout cela. N'importe qui. J'ai tellement besoin d'espoir.

Et voilà les deux prochaines étapes, qui déboulent à la vitesse de la lumière : la résignation, et la dépression.

Nous sommes à mi-parcours. Mais ne vous attendez pas à une médaille, à la fin, vous n'aurez qu'une boîte en bois, dans laquelle je dormirai pour toujours. Il n'y aura qu'un champ de bataille vide, où seule réside une seule et unique victime, face au sol, ployant sous la force du Destin, baignant dans le sang de sa propre existence. S'il existe des forces plus puissantes que la force humaine, sachez d'avance que je vous hais, et que je me ferai une joie de vous faire rencontrer mon poing, quand je vous rencontrerai. De quel droit me faites-vous ça ?! **DE QUEL DROIT FAITES VOUS ÇA À SHERLOCK ?!** Je dois me calmer. Maintenant. S'énerver ne changera rien, ça n'éloignera pas la faucheuse, ni les trompettes de l'éternité. Du calme, John Hamish Watson-Holmes.  
Je ricane dans mon coin. Ce nom sonne drôlement bien.

Le soir même du mariage, nous n'avons pas dormi de la nuit. Mais quelle importance ? Il nous reste à peine un peu plus de quinze jours. Nous sommes allés au restaurant, et sommes tous rentrés à Baker Street, pour passer le reste de la soirée ensemble. Tous ensemble. La pluie martèle Londres de son bourdonnement incessant, et je suis à la fenêtre, fixant mon alliance comme le plus précieux des trésors. Jamais bijoux ne fut plus précieux à mes yeux. J'entends les gens parler, derrière moi, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis enfermé dans mon monde, reclus dans un coin de mon esprit, seul avec mes pensées. Mais au creux de cette douleur, je sens une douce chaleur. Interloqué, je me retourne, et c'est Sherlock qui m'enlace par derrière, et parle doucement à mon oreille, pour que personne n'entende.

« **Viens, John, ils t'attendent. Profite d'eux.** »

Ce qu'il dit me fait sourire, mais ce qu'il ne dit pas sonne comme le glas, « _profite tant que tu le peux encore_ ». Je soupire, et vais profiter de la soirée. Ils sont tous là, souriants, insouciants. Ne se doutant de rien. Pourtant, je regarde Sherlock, et nous nous comprenons une fois de plus sans un mot, en un seul regard. Il est temps. Il est temps de tout leur avouer. Un énième soupir me rapproche du moment fatidique, et je me dirige vers eux, tous vers mes amis. Je sens mon autre jambe me faire mal. Je prie pour qu'on ne me la reprenne pas aujourd'hui. Demain, si vous voulez, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je me dirige alors vers la petite foule qui se presse dans mon salon, et ça ressemble presque à une marche mortuaire. J'avance, pas après pas, prêt à faire sonner la cloche, celle qui sonnera la fin de leur joie. Celle qui abattra sur eux le souffle froid de la fin. Un pas de plus. Je me sens si coupable de leur apprendre cela. Mais ça vaudra mieux, plutôt qu'ils l'apprennent le moment venu. Un pas de plus, encore, et j'y suis. Je m'assois, et Sherlock demande leur attention.

C'est le moment. Nous y sommes.

Je leur parle simplement, en des termes compréhensibles. Les mots roulent sur ma langue, je n'ose parler, ma voix se brise. J'ai énormément de mal. Je ne leur dit pas que je vais partir dans quinze jours, je leur dit simplement que c'est prévu pour dans pas trop longtemps. Je préfère rester vague sur ce sujet, ce n'est pas le moment d'en rajouter, vraiment pas. Ils ont tous l'air si affectés. Je comprends Sherlock, maintenant. S'attacher n'est vraiment pas un avantage. Ça fait juste du mal aux gens qui nous entourent, et à nous-même. Nous passons l'heure suivante à discuter. Molly parle de temps en temps, et me brise le cœur. Mais je ne montre rien.

_Pas de possibilité de faire quelque chose ? Je connais des spécialistes. Je suis désolée._

Je l'arrête avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Sherlock doit remarquer la grimace qui déforme mon visage, et coupe court à la soirée. J'ai besoin de lui, et de son soutient, un peu, ce soir. Au moins, maintenant, ils sont au courant. Et en partant, ils font ce que font les gens, quand ils ne sont pas sûrs de se réveiller dans le même monde qu'eux le lendemain, ils me serrent la main, me disent qu'ils ont été heureux de me connaître, et souhaitent que mes derniers jours soient paisibles. Je les remercie, et ils partent. Me voilà donc seul avec mon mari, et ma peine. Quel heureux couple. Il m'enlace, et fixe nos mains gauches ensemble. Oui, Sherlock, nous sommes mariés. Nos alliances s'entrechoquent, et le bruit envoie des frissons dans tout mon corps. C'est comme lui et moi. Deux corps étrangers, qui ont finit par se rencontrer, et se collapser., pour finalement ne former plus qu'un. N'est-ce pas cela, le mariage, au final ? S'accompagner, dans la vie, dans la mort, dans la maladie comme dans la richesse. Jamais vœux ne furent si vrais. Sherlock et moi seront ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

Jusqu'à dans quinze jours.  
Et après, je n'aurai qu'un veuf à laisser derrière moi.

Une fois seuls à l'appartement, lui et moi en profitons pour nous regarder, nous aimer, et nous enlacer. Nous passer quelques heures à nous caresser, à soupirer. Sherlock est étonnement vocal, ce soir, et Madame Hudson risque d'être mécontente. Mais au vu de la situation, je doute franchement qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. N'importe qui comprendrait que nous avons besoin de nous aimer, de nous toucher, de se rappeler de l'autre autant que nous le pouvons. Je sens Sherlock marquer chaque partie de mon corps de ses doigts. Il semble cartographier mon être tout entier, pour se souvenir de tout, de chaque recoin. Et ce soir, je le laisse prendre possession de moi. Je veux qu'il se rappelle de tout, je ne veux pas qu'il oublie la moindre sensation. Peut-être trouvera-t-il la force, un jour, d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Il répond à cette questions silencieuse par un baiser, et je sais que non. Je suis soudainement pétrifié, ravagé par cette révélation. Sherlock Holmes n'est pas homme à aimer. Et quand il craque, quand il se laisse submerger par les sentiments, c'est une seule et unique fois, et à vie. La douleur lancinante dans ma jambe gauche, et la béquille ne retient plus rien, me laissant choir au sol. Je serre fort mon mari contre moi, il me laisse me déverser en un torrent de larmes. Et je le sens. Ancré en moi, comme la plus parfaite des réalisations. Je ne peux plus marcher.

Je ne peux plus marcher. Mes jambes refusent le moindre signal. Je sens que mon cerveau se détériore. Oh, bien sur, je m'en doutais. Mais me sentir si démuni, uniquement capable de subir les conséquences, ça me coupe en morceaux. En tout petits pans de choses, qui s'éparpillent telle une feuille portée par le vent. Nul ne pourra jamais en reconstituer les morceaux, tout simplement parce qu'il est bien trop tard pour reconstituer quoi que ce soit. Alors Sherlock me saisit, m'attraper entre ses bras comme une jeune marié, et pendant qu'il m'embrasse, nous nous assaillons sur le canapé. Je ne me rends pas de suite compte qu'il exécute une des dernières volontés de ma liste. Il allume la télé, et je le fixe au travers de mes yeux embués, me calmant progressivement, plus curieux que triste. Sherlock revient s'asseoir à côté de moi, un bol de pop-corn apparaît entre ses mains d'on ne sais où, et nous regardons un de ses films qu'il déteste tant. Pourtant, il ne dit pas un mot. Je sais qu'il déteste ce qu'il voit, mais il ne dit pas un mot, sa tête posée sur mes genoux, grignotant de temps en temps des grains de maïs soufflés. Il semble même captivé. Et je l'en remercie d'un baiser sur ses douces boucles.

Merci mon amour.  
Merci de me laisser la possibilité d'être normal, ce soir.  
Merci de passer un moment tout à fait normal.  
Merci de faire taire la tempête dans ma tête.  
Merci de me permettre d'être un Homme, ce soir.  
Merci de repousser le Sursis que je suis, encore un peu.

 

** XI. **

Dix-huitième jour.  
Je n'ai pas écrit depuis cinq jours. Ce n'était pas voulu, vraiment.

En réalité, il à cinq jours, j'ai été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. Allez savoir pourquoi, mon système respiratoire à cessé de fonctionner brusquement en pleine nuit. Heureusement que Sherlock ne dort pas. Les médecins m'ont expliqués qu'ils ont du m'opérer rapidement, car le fibrome devenait de plus en plus gros, et était en train d'appuyer sur mon cerveau. Visiblement, ils ont eu un instant l'espoir de me guérir. Finalement, ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. J'ai perdu un bras dans la bataille. Je me serai presque cru revenu en Afghanistan. Perdant un bras, réduit à l'état de pantin. Mais je me suis laissé faire. Quelque chose me disait qu'il était inutile de résister. C'est ainsi que je devais finir. En tronc, avec un seul bras valide, et une tête à peine capable de penser. Alors certes, j'accepte mon sort. Comme je l'ai accepté depuis le premier jour. En soldat.

Sherlock, lui, n'accepte plus rien. Je l'ai entendu menacer le médecin de garde pour qu'on le laisse me voir. Ils ont acceptés, bien sur. Qui refuserait une dernière visite à un mourant ? Je l'ai entendu hurler au téléphone, quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Il insultait un certain Mycroft. Ce nom me disait à peine quelque chose, et j'ai du me concentrer autant que j'ai pu pour cesser de penser. Tenter de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit me collait un mal de crâne infernal.

Ils m'ont gavés de médicaments, et si tôt sortis de l'hôpital, nous avons préparés nos valises, il était temps de déménager dans le Sussex, pour passer le peu de temps que nous avions encore ensemble. Ce matin, en arrivant à... à notre appartement ( excusez-moi, je suis incapable de me souvenir du nom de la rue, et même du numéro de l'appartement ), mon alliance me brûlait presque le doigt pour une raison que j'ignorais. Il nous restait si peu de temps, et tout s'accélérait tellement que je ne contrôlais plus rien du tout.

Mon Dieu.  
 _Mon DIEU_.

Un homme est venu, avant que nous partions. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille au teint bronzé, et d'un homme barbu qui semblait tout à fait idiot. Sherlock m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Jeff Lestrade, Sally Donovan, et Philippe Anderson. L'homme le plus vieux, celui qui semblait être leur chef, à grimacé à son prénom, je pense que ça ne doit pas être sa réelle appellation. Leurs têtes me disaient quelque chose mais... mais impossible de me souvenir qui ils étaient, impossible de me souvenir de leurs métiers, de leurs vies. Ils n'étaient que des illustres inconnus, à mes yeux. Visiblement, ils avaient besoin de l'aide d'un détective consultant. J'ai un instant pensé qu'il n'avaient pas besoin de Sherlock pour cela, avant de me rendre compte que c'était le métier de mon ami...  
Non.  
Non.  
Le métier de mon mari. Ah, c'était donc ça, la brûlure à mon annulaire ?

La seule chose dont j'étais encore sur, c'était que j'aimais Sherlock, et que j'allais mourir bien plus tôt que prévu.

 

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

 

** XII. **

Vingt deuxième jour.

Il y avait un homme dans mon lit, ce matin, en me réveillant. Je ne savais pas qui il était, ni même où je me trouvais, mais l'abîme bleuté de ces yeux me semblaient très familière. Je n'ai donc rien dit, ni même quand il est venu m'embrasser.

Il m'a demandé un thé, et je suis allé le faire. Parce que tout ce que je ressentais, envers cet étrangers aux boucles folles et à la voix profonde, c'était que je pouvais lui faire totalement et pleinement confiance.

Alors je suis allé lui faire un thé, et...


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapitre final. **

Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans.

Tu es parti avec les premiers pétales du printemps, emportant dans ton sillage la rudesse de l'hiver. Tu la prise avec toi, a ramené la chaleur et le soleil sur le pays. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, de la chaleur...

Mais c'est ça que tu as toujours été, John Hamish Watson-Holmes, et c'est comme ça que je veux me rappeler de toi. Comme le soleil qui chassait sans cesse les nuages au loin. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment très doué avec les sentiments, pour les décrire, et ne serait-ce que pour les exprimer. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'est plus lieu de cacher quoi que ce soit. Toi, mon mari, tu es parti. Pas parti faire les courses, ou parti quelque part. Non, tu es parti pour un voyage sans retour, la vie t'a juste arraché à cette Terre. Cette chienne de vie t'a repris. T'a repris à moi. J'ai un moment pensé à aller te rejoindre, mais je sais que tu m'aurais passé le savon du siècle, à cette simple pensée. Pourtant, ce serait si facile. J'ai assez d'éléments dans cet appartement pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar. De l'acide, peut-être. Il me suffirait d'en avaler quelques gouttes. Ou quelques paquets de cigarettes d'un coup, dilués dans des litres d'alcool. Les vieilles habitudes, certes. Une dose de cocaïne, une dose trop forte, et tout serait fini. Je finirais là où j'ai commencé, et je serais avec toi. Mais non.

Je dois vivre. Vivre pour toi. Pour qu'il reste, quelque part, ta présence. Alors je vis, je m'accroche, et John Watson vivra éternellement, à travers moi. Je ne peux me résoudre à me dire que tu es parti. Comme ça. Je ne peux même pas dire que tu es ' _mort'_. Pour moi, tu es juste parti. Tu vas revenir, c'est sur... n'est-ce pas ? S'il-te-plaît, John, tu vas revenir ? Je ne discerne plus la réalité du rêve. Parfois, je te vois dans la pièce, je cours vers toi, et te lance la plus brillante de mes déductions. Tu te contente de sourire, et disparais en un battement de paupière. Alors je reste planté, là, comme un poireau en plein milieu du salon, et la réalité me revient si violemment en face que je vacille un instant, mes jambes ne me tenant plus. Parfois, je rêve de toi, je me réveille, me tourne dans le lit, et ne trouve qu'une petite boule de poil à ta place. Alors l'espoir disparaît, et tout devient froid, terne, et sans vie. Lilac miaule, et parfois, je pleure. Je ne peux plus rien retenir, c'est comme un torrent qui dévale, qui arrache les arbres et tout ce qu'il peut trouver sur son passage. Je pense qu'à force de pleurer, je vais finir par détruire des villages entiers. Peut-être deviendrais-je une tempête, à force...

Tu étais un peu comme ça, tu le sais ? Tu as tout ravagé. Tu m'as transformé, John. J'étais un être incomplet, avant ton arrivée. Et tu as fait de moi un de ces Humains. Moi qui ne voulais pas en être un, à tout prix. Tu m'as changé. Tu as fait de moi un Homme, domptant la plupart du temps l'enfant en moi. C'est cet enfant qui m'a poussé à fouiller de fond en comble l'appartement, le lendemain de ta disparition. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose t'appartenant, une preuve que je ne t'avais pas rêvé. Et, caché dans un placard secrètement gardé, dans un double fond de tiroir, j'y ai trouvé ce cahier. J'y ai trouvé tes écrits. Mes mains n'ont jamais autant tremblé qu'en apercevant tes mots. C'était ton écriture, à toi. C'était une preuve matérielle de ton existence, que tu avais, un jour, vécu ici, avec moi. Je l'ai serré tout contre mon cœur, et l'ai ouvert. Tu aurais tellement ri de mon geste si ordinaire, si romantique. On aurait dit que je tenais la plus précieuse des choses entre mes mains. Moi qui n'ai jamais été soucieux de quoi que ce soit. Et puis j'ai lu, toute la nuit, deux jours d'affilés, sans m'arrêter, sans manger, sans dormir, sans même prendre la peine de me rappeler de respirer. J'ai tout lu et relu jusqu'à connaître par cœur tes mots. Alors tu ressentais tout ça ?  
Bon sang.  
Tu ressentais tout ça ? Vraiment ? Je me suis senti tellement, tellement bête, de n'avoir rien montré de plus. Si tu avais su, John, tu ne serais pas parti si triste. Tu n'aurais pas écrit toutes ces choses. Tu aurais su. Mais j'ai la certitude, au moins, que tu es parti en m'aimant plus que jamais. Même si à la fin, tu ne savais plus qui j'étais, il te restait ton cœur pour te guider. Même m'oubliant, tu savais ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Et sache, John, que je t'aime tout autant, que je t'aimerai pour le restant de mes jours tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je ne serai jamais qu'à toi.

À jamais à toi.

Tu disais que l'acception était un long chemin sinueux, dans lequel il fallait s'engouffrer les yeux fermés et l'arme aux poings. J'en suis encore au stade où j'ai les yeux fermés. Je suis incapable de les ouvrir, j'ai peur de faire face à la réalité. Moi. Sherlock Holmes. L'homme le plus intelligent que cette Terre ait porté, moi, je suis transi de peur. Je suis incapable de prendre les armes, et de reprendre cette vie en main. Plus rien ne m'intéresse. Lestrade a tenté de m'appeler, plusieurs fois. Des gens ont essayé de venir à l'appartement. J'ai tout clôturé, et je ne vois personne. La porte reste fermée, la sonnette raisonne sans cesse dans le vide. Parfois, je ne l'entends même pas. Je ne veux voir personne, je ne veux voir que toi, John. Deux ans de solitude, et pourtant, tu ne reviens pas. Et pourtant, mon cerveau emmagasine toujours autant d'informations. C'est un cycle incessant, ça ne s'arrête jamais, et tu n'es plus là pour l'apaiser d'un regard. Tout de toi me reste, rien ne disparaît. Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre ce que tout cela signifie. L'alliance que nous avons échangée est tellement lourde à mon doigt. Sans doute parce que je porte également la tienne ? Qu'aurais-je pu faire de plus ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser la terre te recouvrir, emportant avec elle le seul souvenir de notre Union. Alors je l'ai prise, et depuis, je la porte chaque jour. Je ne la quitte jamais. Tu me trouverais si bête, à être si sentimental, si romantique, si ordinaire. Mais tu sais, John, je n'ai plus peur de l'être, depuis que tu es parti. Il n'y a plus personne à impressionner, maintenant.  
Depuis que tu es parti.

**DEPUIS-QUE-TU-ES-PARTI.**

**P-A-R-T-I.**

…

 _Reviens_.

Lilac n'a cessé de miauler depuis ton départ. Elle me déchire le cœur, un peu plus à chaque fois, et, crois moi, je ne me cache plus. J'ai pensé un instant à l'abandonner, à ouvrir la fenêtre et la jeter par dessus bord. À la mettre dans le four. À même ouvrir la porte, et la rendre à la liberté. J'ai pensé à lui faire du mal. J'ai pensé à la donner à la première personne qui tendrait les bras. Parce qu'elle ne miaulait pas, John, elle t'appelait. Et ça, je ne le supportais pas. Elle ne comprenait pas, et ne comprend toujours pas, pourquoi tu n'es plus là. Elle vient la nuit se coller contre moi, et réclame de la nourriture quand j'oublie de lui en donner. J'en ai déduit qu'elle avait ses habitudes là, avec toi, aussi. Sauf que moi, trop idiot, trop aveugle, je n'avais rien remarqué. Tu l'as toi-même écrit, tu te réveillais la plupart du temps avec elle. Si j'avais été un peu moins bête, un peu moins affecté, peut-être serais-je resté. Peut-être aurais-je profité de ses mâtinées avec toi. Mais non, j'avais trop peur. Et j'ai fui, comme un idiot. Un véritable idiot. Je suis peut-être intelligent, mais je suis le plus grand crétin qu'il soit. Je ne voulais pas me lever tous les matins, à tes côtés, et remarquer chaque jour un peu plus la déchéance sur tes traits, et la douleur sur ton visage. Loin de toi, je ne souffrais pas. Et ainsi, je fermais les yeux sur ta propre souffrance.

Mais sois rassuré, John. Je prends soin d'elle, je prends soin de Lilac. Elle est un peu mon trésor, quelque part. Elle est une marque de ton ancienne présence. Elle commence même à m'apprécier, je crois. Elle dort avec moi la nuit, et se met longuement à ronronner quand je ne suis plus capable que de pleurer des litres. Elle tient ça de toi, cette capacité à consoler, à réchauffer. Oh, John, tu étais mon Soleil. Tu rayonnais, tu me réchauffais le cœur quand seule la glace l'y entourait. Tu étais ma constance. J'étais tout avec toi, je ne suis plus rien à présent. Je ne suis plus que des fragments éparpillés, et tu n'es plus là pour me réchauffer. John, j'ai froid.

Le goût des enquêtes est si fade, sans toi, que je les ai arrêtées. J'écris désormais depuis le cottage, dans le Sussex, dans lequel tu as voulu finir ton existence, celui dans lequel nous sommes partis, deux jours avant ta mort. Nous étions censés vivre heureux la semaine qu'il nous restait. Maintenant, je vis entouré d'abeilles dont je m'occupe, et la vie semble plus tranquille, ainsi. Mais seulement en apparence. La vie est plus tranquille, mais tellement morne. Je m'ennuie. Mon cerveau se flétrit, et je n'ose plus travailler sur la moindre enquête, de peur de repenser à toi. Il me manque le Soleil. Elle me manque, ta chaleur, ton humanité. Il me manque ta présence, tes habitudes irritantes, il me manque ta constance, il me manque tes mots, ta voix, ton souffle, tes mains, ta tendresse. Il me manque ton thé, ton sourire, ton incroyable capacité à me supporter. Il me manque ton rire, la façon dont tu gémissais, ta façon ridicule de taper avec deux doigts sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Il me manque tes petites chansons improvisées sous la douche, il me manque ta façon de me forcer à manger. Il me manque tes baisers, tes gestes. Ta peau. Il me manque, bon sang de bois. Toi et personne d'autre.

Oh, John. Tu me manques tellement. J'aimerais te dire, que si tu es effrayé, je t'attendrais toujours à la maison, et que je t'ouvrirais la porte, les bras grands ouverts. J'aimerais te dire que la porte s'ouvrirait si tu daignais y frapper encore. J'aimerais te dire que même le tapis est en manque de la foulée de tes pas. J'aimerais te dire que je ne suis plus rien sans mon bloggeur. J'aimerais te dire que l'alliance ne pèse pas si lourd à mon doigt depuis que tu n'es plus là. J'aimerais te dire que j'arrive à la porter tous les jours, mais parfois, je dois te dire, que je l'enlève, parce que c'est trop douloureux. Ne m'en veux pas, John. J'aimerais te dire que j'arrive encore à me regarder tous les matins dans le miroir, sans y apercevoir ton fantôme. Tout a goût de toi, ici, ton odeur est encore omniprésente. Moi qui n'ai jamais été touché par la perte d'un être cher, je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler. Pourtant, je lutte ! Je m'enferme des heures dans ma tête, je m'y perds parfois des jours entiers, pour oublier. Pour effacer la douleur. Pour effacer ta présence, notre vie ensemble, mes sentiments. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu restes gravé en moi, si fort, si profondément, comme marqué au fer rouge. Tu as laissé une marque indélébile sur ma peau, partout. Je suis en feu de toi. Ça me brûle de l'intérieur.

Surtout quand je pense à la façon dont tu m'as laissé.

Tout ça à cause d'un thé. D'un stupide thé. Tu as profité d'une de mes douches pour aller m'en préparer. Tu ne pouvais plus bouger sans chaise roulante, et un bras en moins, mais non, il a fallu que tu ais l'idée saugrenue d'aller me faire un thé. Tu m'avais oublié, mais tu savais que j'aimais le thé. J'ai entendu un fracas, et quand je suis revenu, tu étais là, et absent à la fois. Tu gisais au sol, tombé de ton fauteuil, face contre terre, la tasse brisée au sol, du liquide colorant le tapis. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais il me semble que le thé avait commencé à colorer tes cheveux. Ils devenaient verts, c'était étrange. J'ai tenté de te relever, mais rien à faire. Tes yeux étaient roulés dans leurs orbites. La bouche ouverte, les doigts crispés. Tu étais parti sans même me dire au revoir, sans même daigner m'embrasser une dernière fois. J'ai hurlé, crié, frappé ton corps sans vie, je t'ai appelé, et Madame Hudson est arrivée. Oui, tu te rappelles ? Je l'ai amenée vivre avec nous, pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi après... après tout ça. Face à tant de rage, de tristesse, elle a dû me gifler pour que je me calme. Mais elle m'a laissé profiter encore un peu de toi, le temps que les urgentistes arrivent. Ils savaient ce qui allait arriver, et moi aussi. Mais le savoir, et le voir, ce sont deux choses tout à fait différentes. J'étais à genoux, au dessus de ton corps, quand ils t'ont recouvert d'un linceul blanc. J'étais à genoux quand ils t'ont emportés. J'étais à genoux quand l'ambulance est repartie, avec toi. Je crois ne m'être jamais relevé, depuis. Mort à cause d'une tasse de thé. Oh, bien sûr, je sais que ce n'est pas de l'eau chaude et des plantes qui tueraient quelqu'un. Mais, techniquement, c'est à cause d'elles que tu es parti. Il te restait encore quelques jours, tu n'aurais pas dû aller me faire cette boisson. Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de te lever pour attraper la bouilloire. Tu n'aurais pas dû tomber.

John, tu n'aurais pas dû mourir.

Je regarde souvent l'album que nous avons fait, au début de tout ça, cette photo de nous deux est si belle. Ton sourire fend mon âme. Je me souviens avoir détesté ce moment. Les gens, le bruit, s'afficher ainsi en photographie. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Mais je me suis retourné vers toi, et tes yeux scintillants. Je sais que si je me concentrais, je pouvais y apercevoir la voûte céleste toute entière. Alors je n'ai rien dit, et je me suis assis à tes côtés, te serrant contre moi, comme je le faisais dans l'intimité. Le flash à réchauffé ma peau, mais c'était sans doute ta présence qui me faisait cet effet. Et cette photo, cette photo en particulier, je l'ai faite encadrée, et l'ai mise sur la commode dans l'entrée, John. Comme ça, tu es ici, dans cette maison, dès que j'y mets les pieds. Je ne suis plus qu'un être déconstruit, juste l'ombre de lui-même. Tout est maintenant machinal, robotique. Mes gestes sont habituels, et je vis ainsi. Les images qui se jouent sur le papier glacé me permettent pourtant de ressentir, parfois. Quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux, mais au moins, je ressens encore. C'est un peu comme si quelqu'un jouait avec mon cœur, et y creusait de longs sillons. À l'acide. J'attends toujours le moment où tout ça va s'arrêter, mais ça continue. Même après deux ans. On m'a dit qu'avec le temps, la douleur disparaît. Mais elle ne disparaît pas ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je n'ai jamais eu à gérer cela. John, veux-tu bien revenir, pour m'aider ?

S'il-te-plaît ?

J'ai décidé de reprendre tes mots, là où tu les as laissés. Je te promets, John, que je trouverai le moyen de publier tout ce que nous avons écrit, ici. Je ferai en sorte que notre histoire soit vue de tous, et tu le sais, j'ai des contacts, ce ne sera pas bien difficile. Tant de monde me doit un service, qu'il me suffira de claquer des doigts pour que tu vives éternellement dans la mémoire des gens. Je crois y avoir passé une semaine, dessus. Sans dormir, sans manger, sans m'arrêter une seule seconde. Je devais écrire, même si ça devait m'en faire saigner le bout des doigts Je devais taper sur un clavier, recopier tes mots, ta douleur, je devais le mettre à la vue de tous. Ainsi, personne ne t'oubliera. On m'a toujours reproché de ne jamais montrer mes sentiments. Je suis désolé, John, qu'il faille que tu partes, pour qu'enfin je les exprimes. Mais voilà. Voilà, mon amour. Mon Mari. Je mets ici à plat mon cœur. J'espère que de là où tu es, tu es fier de moi.

Dès le début, cela avait sonné, à mes yeux, comme une malédiction.

Je me souviens encore du premier jour, comme si c'était hier. Et crois moi, dans ma mémoire, c'était hier. J'étais sur les lieux d'un crime particulièrement sordide, un de ceux que j'aimais beaucoup. Tu n'étais pas là, tu avais décidé d'attendre tes résultats d'analyses, tranquillement, et à vrai dire, j'en étais soulagé. Il n'était pas question que tu viennes polluer la scène de crime avec tes états d'âme. Moi, je ne pouvais pas rester auprès de toi. L'attente sonnait dans ma tête déjà trop pleine, et je pense que j'aurais explosé, si j'étais resté avec toi. L'horloge tiquait, tiquait encore, et ne s'arrêtait pas. Mais tu me connaissais tellement bien. Tu m'a toujours connu si bien. Alors tu m'as laissé y aller. Et j'ai passé toute ma journée à déduire, à essayer de comprendre, de comprendre pourquoi cet homme s'était donné la mort alors que manifestement, il était au centre d'un complot bien étrange. Je sais qu'il est un peu trop tard, je ne suis pas idiot, mais j'aimerais te l'expliquer, quand même. Promis, pour une fois, je serai concis. Je te promets, John, que cette fois tu ne t'ennuieras pas.

Je ne te l'ai jamais racontée, celle-là, John. Cet homme avait été retrouvé mort, dans son salon, une jambe ayant été prise par le meurtrier. Ses enfants, non loin de là, étaient traumatisés car ils avaient vu absolument toute la scène. Le but était donc de les faire parler, il n'y a qu'eux qui pouvaient savoir. Et tu sais comment j'agis, quand il s'agit d'extraire des informations à un humain. Qu'il soit petit ne change rien. Je le leur ai demandé, mais ce crétin de Jeff Lestrade ( ou Gavin, peut-être ? ) m'a arraché de force à l'interrogatoire, quand un des enfants s'est mis à pleurer. Il ne comprendra donc jamais que ménager des victimes ne sert à rien ? Pour faire court, j'ai finalement découvert, grâce à la boucle de la ceinture du mort, et aux rideaux, que ce dernier s'était en fait infligé tout cela à lui-même, imitant un célèbre tueur en série, d'où la jambe manquante. Au final, cet idiot l'avait jeté quelques rues plus loin. Le montant de son assurance vie était en réalité exorbitant, et ne serait versé à sa famille que si il était tué. Va savoir pourquoi, John. Les humains sont si étranges. Toujours est-il qu'il a fait ça dans l'espoir de donner tout cet argent à ses enfants, pour qu'ils puissent ne plus vivre dans le besoin. Que c'est idiot ! Il suffisait de faire plus d'heure de travail, ou d'en changer, tout simplement. Ou d'envoyer les enfants travailler !

Et c'est au moment où je récoltais les fruits de mon travail, que mon téléphone à sonné. Jamais tu ne m'appelais, jamais. J'ai tout de suite compris, pas besoin d'être un génie. Tu avais eu les résultats de tes analyses. Et si tu m'appelais, c'est que ce n'était pas bon. Je peux encore entendre le son de ta voix, tremblante, de l'autre côté du combiné. Je peux encore entendre tes mots rouler dans ma propre gorge et m'empêcher de répondre. Tu m'avais pris à la gorge, John, j'étouffais. Oh, non, ce n'est parce que j'avais compris, que je ne t'ai pas répondu. C'est parce qu'au son de ta voix, à la façon dont elle tremblait, je sentais déjà la mort dans tes syllabes. Je te sentais déjà parti, loin de moi. C'est fou, quand on y pense. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à renier toute idée d'une quelconque émotion humaine, et voilà que même sans décrocher, une simple vibration entre mes doigts me laissait plus transit de peur que la plus horrible des phobies. Ce n'était censé être qu'un afflux nerveux. Pourtant, je sentais mon cœur qui s'accélérait. Je sentais mon pouls grimper à toute allure, et gravir des montagnes encore jamais atteintes. Mes mains tremblaient, comme si j'avais soudainement pris quatre vingt ans. Lestrade l'a remarqué, et a dû me faire asseoir, avant que je n'ai enfin le courage de décrocher. Il a encore voulu me mettre une de ces atroces couvertures orangées, tu sais, comme lorsque que tu m'as sauvé la vie pour la première fois. Notre première enquête. La fois où je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Oh. C'était donc ça. Une maladie incurable. Une toute petite chose, logée au creux de tes cerveaux, dormant dans ton hypophyse, incrusté dans ta matière grise. C'était donc cette chose là, qui t'arracherait à ta vie. À moi. J'ai toujours cru que nous partirions ensemble, John. J'ai toujours cru que nous serions ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Tu sais, vieux et faible, moi m'occupant d'abeilles dans un coin reclus du monde, et toi, tapant la suite de nos aventures bien moins intéressantes qu'auparavant. Parce que même sans enquêtes, notre histoire était hors du commun. Et tu l'as su, dès le début. Pourtant, le Destin, le Monde, appelez ça comme vous voulez, avait décidé de te reprendre d'à mes côtés. Quel salaud. La voilà, la raison. L'exacte raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais voulu me laisser aller à un quelconque sentimentalisme humain. Parce que s'attacher n'était pas un avantage. Cette saloperie de Mycroft avait raison, en fin de compte, il avait toujours raison. S'attacher faisait faire des erreurs. S'attacher pouvait même vous menez à frauder votre propre mort, pour sauver les seules personnes qui comptent. Et pourtant, je me suis attaché, John. Je me suis attaché à toi. Je n'ai plus eu le moindre contact avec mon frère, depuis. Je crois qu'il a compris, et n'a plus essayé de me parler depuis des années. Il doit sans doute me faire surveiller, mais il n'empiète plus sur ma vie. Tu serais tellement heureux, John, pour moi, si tu étais encore là.

Je crois que j'ai joué les idiots, la première semaine. J'ai tout retenu en moi, j'ai poussé loin dans les limbes de mon Palais Mental les émotions qui me submergeaient, tentant de savoir comment contenir tout cela, tentant de savoir si c'était seulement faisable. Comment était-ce possible de continuer à vivre tranquillement, quand l'homme que vous aimiez était en sursis ? Quand il ne reste de lui qu'un fantôme lugubre, déambulant parmi les vivants, jusqu'au moment où il tirera son chapeau et se retirera de la scène ? Tu étais mon artiste. Je ne savais pas. Et je ne sais toujours pas, tu sais. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça, si fort que j'essaye. Et pour essayer d'oublier, pour repousser le moment, je t'ai proposé d'aller acheter un meuble. Bien sur, sans que tu ne saches pourquoi. Moi, je commençais à tout prévoir. Je rangeais, je classais. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de t'expliquer que je voulais avoir un endroit où entreposer les souvenirs que nous avions, nos souvenirs communs. Je voulais que l'on prenne des photos, que l'on écrive, que l'on prenne des vidéos, n'importe quoi. Après tout, je ne sais pas ce qu'on est censé faire dans ces cas là, pour ne pas oublier. Je pensais que j'oublierais, quel fou j'ai été, quel idiot de génie. On oublie pas, jamais. On oublie jamais quand un être aimé part loin de nous. Maintenant, je le sais, et c'est une fois de plus toi qui me l'a appris.

Tu étais surpris, pour la commode, et j'ai dû éponger tes larmes, ce soir là. Pardonnes-moi, John, pour t'avoir fait pleurer. Enfin, je sais que ce n'est pas moi, directement, qui ai fait couler tes larmes. Je sais que c'est mon geste. Je sais que c'est le fait de te dire qu'au final, il n'aurait que des morceaux de papiers à garder de toute notre histoire. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que nous étions, à la fin ? Quelques lignes dans les journaux. Quelques lignes sur Internet. Moi et mon chapeau stupide, et puis toi, mon conducteur de lumière imbattable. Mon Humain. J'avais besoin de te faire sortir de l'appartement, je te voyais devenir fou, complètement fou. Tu étais un lion on cage, détestant chaque centimètre carré de notre petit cocon. Je crois même que tu commençais à me détester, d'être là, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes donc sortis, et ça t'a coûté quelques minutes de conscience. Heureusement que Lestrade est arrivé très rapidement, appelant une ambulance. Il a beau m'irriter la plupart du temps, il est comme un chien fidèle, rappliquant dès qu'on le siffle. Ça doit faire de lui un humain potable, sûrement. C'est fou la vitesse à laquelle le personnel médical est capable d'arriver quand on a fait innocenter toute une aile d'un hôpital. Mais je ne te la raconterai pas, celle-ci, John, elle est bien trop longue comme histoire. Je préfère me concentrer sur la notre. Alors je t'ai porté, et j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles, caressant des yeux l'objet. Il signifiait déjà tant.

Je crois que ce jour, c'est la première fois que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. J'ai enfin compris, à cet instant, l'importance qu'ont les petits mots. Je ne comprenais pas, jusque là, ce n'était à mes yeux qu'une autre facétie humaine, un tour de passe passe seulement utile quand était venu le moment de la manipulation. Combien de fois m'as-tu vu faire semblant d'avoir des mots doux pour une personne, simplement pour la faire avouer plus rapidement par la suite ? Mais en terme de sentiments, je n'ai jamais compris grand chose, de toute façon. Et pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais lâché pour ça, tu n'as jamais lâché ma main, restant à mes côtés pour m'apprendre, m'apprendre encore. Tu étais le meilleur des tuteurs, tu le sais, ça ? Je n'ai cessé d'apprendre, à tes côtés. Merci de m'avoir enseigné ce qu'était l'amour, l'amitié, la constance, la fierté, la douleur de la perte. Oui, je te remercie même pour cela, John. Mon John. Parce que grâce à toi, je suis la personne que je n'ai jamais voulu être. Mais maintenant, au moins, je suis un Humain. Et plus personne ne m'insulte. Mais ça, c'est sûrement parce que je ne vois plus personne.

Le lendemain était un peu agité. Probablement parce que j'ai paniqué. Probablement parce que ton malaise de la veille m'a enfin fait prendre conscience de la vitesse à laquelle irait les choses. Si au bout de quelques jours, tu tombais déjà dans les pommes, alors serais-tu encore là, à la fin de la semaine ? J'ai subtilisé ta liste, en ai fait une copie, et ai fait semblant de partir sur une scène de crime. En réalité, je suis parti acheter un appareil – et qu'importe le prix, après tout, tu étais plus précieux que tout ce que je possédais – et puis j'ai rameuté tout le monde. Moi qui détestais être entouré d'autres personnes, avant, je dois avouer que ce soir là, cela m'a soulagé. Je n'étais plus seul avec toi, écrasé par la conscience de ta perte trop proche. Je n'étais plus seul avec tes yeux tristes, et ton teint pâle. J'ai ramené la béquille, paniquant une fois de plus en silence. Toi, le fier soldat, toi, le médecin militaire, la Vie était en train de te reprendre tes jambes. Tu ne serais plus capable de m'accompagner sur les scènes de crime. Tu ne pourrais plus courir dans les rues de Londres. À partir de ce jour là, je me suis enfin rendu compte que toi et moi contre le reste du monde, c'était bel et bien fini.

Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que ce soir là, j'ai fumé ma première cigarette depuis cinq ans. J'ai eu besoin d'évacuer quelque chose, faire n'importe quoi, pour assommer la machine qui me servait de cerveau. La fumée m'a brûlé la gorge et les poumons, mais d'un côté, ça faisait du bien, de se faire du mal. C'était probablement une façon de me rapprocher de toi, de ta fin, de partager ta peine et ta douleur. _Merci_ , John, de toujours cacher mon paquet au même endroit. _Merci_ pour ça. _Merci_ pour tout le reste. Sans ça, je crois que je serais devenu totalement fou. Je crois que j'aurais encore tiré dans les murs, et tu n'avais certainement pas besoin d'un amant fou à tes côtés. Ta propre folie, ta propre décadence tu suffisait amplement.

Et donc voilà. Maintenant, tu marchais sur trois pattes, réduis à devoir prendre une béquille. Et prétendre que ça allait mieux ne m'avait pas dupé. Je ne suis pas le seul détective consultant au monde pour rien, mon John. Et je sais que tu souffrais terriblement, que tu étais réduis, revenu des années en arrière, lors de ton retour à Londres. J'ai vu tes mains trembler inconsciemment ce jour là. Sans doute ton esprit était-il revenu à l'armée, là où tu avais perdu un bras. Mais tu ne savais pas encore ce que la suite te réservait.

La journée suivante, c'était déjà Noël. Oh, je ne t'apprendrai rien en te disant que j'avais toujours haï cette fête. Quel était l'intérêt de profiter d'un seul jour pour s'offrir des cadeaux aussi stupides les uns que les autres, à part gonfler l'économie du pays ? Il ne suffisait pas d'un présent pour faire sourire les gens, enfin, quels idiots. Toutes ces publicités, ces achats, ces gens heureux par la seule pensée de la date. Toutes ces réunions d'humains, qui mangent et boivent jusqu'à pas d'heure, qui s'enivrent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser. Au risque de faire une boutade, ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé. Ça ne l'a jamais été, mais depuis que tu n'es plus là, crois moi, je le fête tous les ans. Seul, certes, mais je le fête. Avec ton fantôme, et je t'offre un petit quelque chose, tous les ans. Cette année, c'était le premier miel que mes abeilles m'avaient fait. Principalement parce que ce Noël là, ton dernier, à marqué l'arrivé de Lilac. Tu aurais dû voir sa frimousse, à l'animalerie. Oh, je ne l'ai jamais montré devant toi, et devant quiconque, mais cette petite chose fragile a tout de suite su faire battre mon cœur. Je l'ai trouvée parfaite pour toi. Et en prime, c'était une des choses de ta liste. Je ne me doutais que la petite femelle serait si triste de ton départ. Peut-être étais-ce parce qu'elle me remplaçait, la nuit ? Je sais qu'elle t'adorait. Je sais qu'elle t'aimait. Principalement parce que tu la nourrissais tous les jours. Et ne me contredit pas, John, c'est l'instinct animal, et tu le sais.

Mais si.

Contredis moi.

S'il-te-plaît. Une toute dernière fois.

Toi, tu m'as offert un carnet de notes. Quel meilleur présent, pour un sociopathe qui note tout, voit tout, déduit tout ? Mon cerveau n'était pas infaillible, j'avais réellement besoin de noter la plupart des conclusions. Tu avais dû remarquer que mon précédent carnet était arrivé à son terme, et tu devais en avoir assez que je note les résultats de mes expériences à même le mur. Madame Hudson n'était pas contente non plus, mais elle me laissait faire mes bizarreries. Sans doute la force de l'habitude. Mais ce qui m'a touché, c'est la phrase que tu as faite graver à l'intérieur.

« _L'étendue est la marque de ma puissance. Le temps est la marque de mon impuissance._ ».

Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber plus juste, avec cette gravure. Désormais, le temps devenait notre ennemi, et aucune reddition n'était possible. Nous étions lancés dans une course folle, où nous devions nous dépêcher de faire ce qu'il fallait faire, avant que la Terre ne te rappelle à elle. Et aujourd'hui, te sachant prisonnier d'elle, je sais que nous n'en avons pas fait assez. En fait-on jamais assez, dans ces cas ? Je ne crois pas. On ne peut jamais prendre de vitesse un temps qui n'est pas encore arrivé. On ne peut pas rattraper quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas. C'est comme attraper de l'eau à main nue, ou essayer d'enfermer le vent. Ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais.

Tout est dirigé par l'urgence. On s'est dépêché de faire les choses que tu voulais que l'on fasse, mais je sais que ce n'étais pas assez. Je sais qu'il y a encore des centaines de choses insignifiantes et ordinaires que tu aurais encore voulu faire. Je sais que tu aurais voulu faire les courses une dernière fois. Tu aurais probablement voulu draguer la fille qui présente la météo. Tu aurais voulu voir Lilac devenir maman. Tu aurais sûrement voulu des enfants, à terme. Probablement un jeune garçon. Je sais que j'aurais fini par dire oui, que j'aurais été un père atroce. Mais toi, toi, tu aurais été tout simplement merveilleux, parfait. Tout ce que tu faisais, même des choses aussi insignifiantes que te coiffer, tout était extraordinaire, à mes yeux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais en tant qu'Humain moyen, tu rayonnais littéralement.

Parce qu'en faisant toutes ces choses, tu les faisait en étant vivant, parmi nous.

Le sixième jour, je t'ai trouvé mal. Tu t'es enfermé quelques minutes dans ton ancienne chambre, probablement pour écrire ici, et puis tu es resté au lit. Je sais que tu souffrais terriblement, et que les médicaments censés t'apaiser ne servaient qu'à te rendre malade. Tu pensais pouvoir me le cacher longtemps ? Je l'ai remarqué dès les premières minutes. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce jour là qu'un trou a commencé à se creuser dans ma poitrine. J'avais beau tendre la main, et m'accrocher de toutes mes forces à tes doigts, il ne cessaient de vouloir m'échapper. Quelqu'un, quelque part, était en train de mettre un terme à ton existence, malgré nos protestations. Quelqu'un nous avait réunis, pour finalement nous arracher l'un à l'autre. Que c'est cruel. Je sais que toi, tu dirais « c'est la vie Sherlock, on y peut rien ! »

Je tuerais sur le champ, pour t'entendre encore prononcer mon nom.

En ce matin du septième jour, en cette première semaine, l'accalmie t'avait enfin atteint. J'en avais profité pour filer en douce. Tu ne te doutais pas que je préparais en secret notre mariage. Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir ainsi, à moitié complet. Nous devions nous unir, pour que tu partes avec une partie de moi, et pour que je reste avec ton souvenir sous mon crâne. J'ai laissé les papiers à l'appartement, mais j'ai espoir que tu ne les trouves pas. Malheureusement, en rentrant, tu es là, gisant au sol. C'est la première fois que je hurle à m'en déchirer les poumons. C'est la première fois que je hurle au point que ma gorge m'a fait mal pendant les trois prochains jours. Je me suis rué vers toi, t'ai enlacé, et ai de suite vérifié que tu respirais. Faiblement, mais tu étais encore en vie. Qu'aurais-je fait, si tu étais mort derrière mon dos ? Et bien, j'aurais fait l'exact même chose que j'ai fait, il y a deux ans, quand tu es parti en allant me faire un thé. Et même, même si tu m'avais oublié, à ce moment, moi je t'aimais toujours autant. Mais non, tu allais bien. Tu étais encore parmi nous. Encore pour quelques temps.

Il t'aura fallu attendre onze jours, pour qu'enfin j'ouvre la chape de béton qui emprisonnait mes émotions. Jusque là, j'avais été capable de tout retenir. Pourtant, en te voyant, là, dans mes bras, si maigre, si faible, j'ai craqué. Je sais, à tes yeux, que tu m'en as tout de suite voulu. Je sais que tu m'as embrassé pour faire taire la peine. Je sais que nous nous sommes unis, à ce moment, juste pour faire taire la douleur. Je sais que tu voulais à tout prix me faire taire. Oui, me faire taire. Je n'avais pas le droit de craquer, c'est vrai, pardonnes-moi John.

Toi, tu as été malade pendant trois jours, jusqu'à ce onzième matin, où tu as enfin été capable de manger quelque chose. Je n'ai rien dit, n'ai pas sourit, n'ai pas pleuré. J'ai juste paniqué, en silence. J'ai alors fumé ma seconde cigarette. Pourtant, en t'aidant à prendre ta douche, je n'ai su contenir tout ça. J'ai pleuré comme un nouveau né. J'ai hurlé ma terreur. Je t'ai tenu contre moi, et mon cerveau imaginait déjà que bientôt, je ne pourrai plus te tenir contre moi. J'ai eu si peur, si peur, que j'ai pleuré comme l'enfant que j'ai toujours été. Tu sais, John, que je pleure souvent, en repensant à ce moment ? Je t'ai brisé le cœur, en cet instant, mais tu sais, le mien était déjà brisé depuis onze jours.

Ce jour là, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je le savais déjà, je l'avais lu dans ton regard, dans les plis de ta chemise, dans la température du thé que tu m'apportais tous les matins. Mais je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu clairement formulé par tes lèvres. Là aussi, tu m'as brisé le cœur, s'il était encore possible de le réduire plus en miettes. Voilà, c'est ça. Il ne reste à présent plus que des miettes de moi.

J'espère que les oiseaux se régaleront. Moi, je n'en ferai plus rien. Pas sans toi.

Le lendemain, nous nous marions enfin. Heureusement, tu avais accepté. Et décommandé tout ce qui était prévu aurait été une vrai galère. Et tu sais, John, que moi et les conventions sociales, nous n'avions jamais été très proches. Alors t'avoir, à mes côtés, si rayonnant, ton visage me hurlant ton amour à la vue d'un simple costume, et bien, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Tout ce dont je pouvais rêver de plus beau, pour cette journée un peu spéciale. Je n'ai jamais été une personne très portée sur les mariages, et en général, je les évite comme la peste. Mais tu étais là, dans ton costume, l'amour au bord des lèvres, la joie au bord des yeux, l'anneau au bout du doigt. J'ai remonté l'allée, au bras de mon père, et j'ai vu tous nos amis sourire. Ils étaient si heureux pour nous ! Et je l'étais aussi, je te l'assure. Comment aurais-je pu te refuser cette dernière volonté ? Je ne pouvais certainement pas, quand bien même j'aurais tout tenté pour m'échapper. Mais toi et moi savions très bien, à ce moment, toi et tes trois jambes le savaient bien mieux que moi, mais il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Ce n'était plus toi et moi contre le monde entier. C'était toi et moi jusqu'au dernier moment. C'était toi et moi, tout simplement.

J'ai essayé de te faire un petit discours façon Sherlock. J'ai vu la joie dans tes pupilles. J'ai lu ton « _je t'aime_ » avant même que tu ne le prononces. Et voilà. À présent, nous étions mariés. Unis pour la vie. Unis pour les deux semaines qu'il nous restaient.

La suite est un peu décousue, et je n'en ai pas retenu grand chose. Nous avons déménagé aussi, et tu as tout oublié. Jour après jour, tu t'éveillais, et tu oubliais tout. Je crois que je suis définitivement mort à l'intérieur le matin de ta mort. Tu t'es réveillé, et tes yeux ont parlés pour toi. Tu n'as pas prononcé un seul mot de la journée, et tu avais même du mal à te rendre seul aux toilettes. Tu ne faisais rien, restant au milieu de la pièce, te prenant parfois la tête entre les mains pour essayer de te rappeler. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai lu tes yeux. Ils disaient « qui es-tu ? ». Ils disaient « qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? ». Ils disaient « c'est fini, Sherlock, j'ai tout oublié ». Quel chanceux tu es. Au moins, au tout dernier moment, tu n'as pas souffert. Tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Et maintenant, en ce moment, tu dansais avec la mort. Elle te faisait tournoyer, et elle t'emportait, lentement, loin de moi, loin de tous, loin de notre vie. Pourrais-tu, un jour, me rendre le cœur que tu as emporté dans ton sillage ?

C'est ça. Je suis certes vivant, ici, en chair et en os, mais crois moi, à dedans, à l'intérieur, il ne reste que le vide.

Le vide de toi.

Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est cette sensation au creux de mon estomac, ce vide que tu as laissé. J'ai passé trois jours complets à écrire, et au moment même où les gens liront ses mots, ils seront publiés à la face du monde. Et je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire.

Je t'aime, **John Hamish Watson-Holmes**.

Je t'aime, et tu me manques.

** S.H. **

 


End file.
